Insolitement vôtre
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Des petites pépites insolites de cette galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... /Marathon Faradien - Days 5, 12, 19, 26, 33/
1. Dans la salle de bains d'un Sith

**Il faut que je trouve un moyen de mettre mon cerveau en pause, parce qu'à force de tourner à plein régime et de me sortir des idées plus bizarres les unes que les autres, je vais finir par devenir réellement folle. x)**

 **Enfin bref, voici mon nouveau concept de fanfiction, sous la forme de petits drabbles ou one-shots, dans lequel je dirai toutes les bêtises (ou presque) que j'ai en tête. Je ne sais pas dans quelle direction je m'en vais, mais en tout cas j'y vais, et si jamais je tombe en panne sur la route, je vous préviendrai.**

 **Commençons tout de suite par faire un petit détour dans la salle de bains d'un Sith. Je vous avertis, quelques textes comporteront un OC, qui n'est autre que l'auteure elle-même (c'est à dire moi) qui s'incruste en plein milieu de la scène sans prévenir. Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les OC... En tout cas, il ne s'agit pas de self-insert, puisque je ne prévois pas de donner un rôle quelconque – autre que comique – à cet OC.**

 **Bonne lecture ! (Ce paragraphe d'introduction commence à se faire très long...)**

* * *

 **Texte n°1**

 **Dans la salle de bains d'un Sith**

* * *

Dark Sidious était consciencieusement en train de se raser, comme il le faisait chaque jour. Il était bien content que personne ne le voie ainsi, puisqu'il se trouvait ridicule avec la mousse de rasage blanche étalée sur le bas du visage.

Une fois rasé de près, il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il se détendit sous le jet d'eau chaude qui venait l'envelopper.

Brusquement, alors qu'il était en train de se savonner, il entendit un pop ! sonore. Se demandant bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir, il ouvrit les portes de verre de la douche, embuées, et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme.

Celle-ci sourit de toutes ses dents, puis éclata d'un rire franc.

\- C'est génial ce truc de téléportation ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie. Je peux même aller voir des Seigneurs Sith se doucher ! Au fait, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Sidious, vous êtes bien proportionné, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Elle fit un clin d'œil très suggestif en pointant l'entrejambe du Sith. Celui-ci, d'abord ébahi de trouver quelqu'un dans sa salle de bains, rougit furieusement et se cacha, bien qu'il était déjà trop tard. L'intruse avait pris une photo très incriminante.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, elle disparut aussitôt dans le même pop ! Sidious resta coi pendant un certain moment.

Que venait-il de se passer, il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Qui était cette femme, il n'en avait aucune idée non plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne parlerait de ce drôle d'événement à absolument personne.

* * *

 **Breeeeef. (Non, je ne suis pas perverse du tout, je voulais simplement mettre Sidious dans l'embarras le plus total xD)**

 **J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce moment d'égarement, mais j'étais vraiment trop tentée ^-^' Et non, je ne vous montrerai pas la photo ;)**

 **Quant à cette histoire téléportation, ne cherchez pas à trouver quoi que ce soit pour la justifier, c'est du délire total :)**

 **Je conclus par : SIDIOUS FOREVER.**

* * *

 **Prochain OS vendredi prochain :D**

 **Si jamais vous avez des idées à me proposer, n'hésitez pas à les mettre dans vos reviews, je verrais ce que je peux en faire ^-^'**


	2. Il pleut des Jedi

**Je me disais qu'il était enfin temps de mettre Mace Windu à l'honneur, je le fais donc dans ce drabble de maximum 130 mots.**

 **Ce texte comportera un OC, mais ce ne sera pas l'auteure, mais un individu lambda.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Texte n°2**

 **Il pleut des Jedi**

* * *

Il était une fois un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, et qui se promenait dans les rues bondées de Coruscant en compagnie de sa femme. Jusque là, rien dans sa vie n'était bien extraordinaire.

Soudain, alors qu'il levait la tête pour regarder un panneau publicitaire, il vit un homme tomber littéralement du ciel. Apeuré, il recula, entraînant son épouse avec lui, et le gars qui chutait atterrit sur le sol de béton avec un boum ! sonore, suivit d'un crac ! glaçant.

Les passants s'enfuirent en hurlant. L'homme lambda s'approcha prudemment du cadavre ensanglanté, et le reconnut : il s'agissait de Mace Windu, un Maître Jedi.

Qui l'avait poussé, il n'en savait rien. D'où tombait-il, était une autre question sans réponse. Le fait était qu'il semblait pleuvoir des Jedi sur Coruscant.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 135.

* * *

 **Je m'étais toujours demandée sur qui avait bien pu tomber le corps de Windu après que Sidious l'ait jeté par la baie vitrée de son bureau. ;)**

 **Bon, pour le moment, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai pas encore préparé le texte 3, du coup je ne sais pas très bien quand est-ce que je reviendrai à la charge. Sorry.**


	3. Deux Terriennes bizarres

**Finalement, j'ai réussi à débloquer mon imagination, et donc cette semaine, je vous propose un nouveau texte qui n'est pas tout à fait comme les deux précédents. (Pour ne pas dire totalement inutile.)**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir et juger tout ça par vous-même ;)**

* * *

 **Texte n°3**

 **Deux Terriennes bizarres**

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons quelques personnages de la saga ainsi que deux Terriennes assez spéciales : l'auteure et une amie de l'auteure.

Nous n'expliquerons pas comment les personnages sont arrivés dans notre galaxie, ni comment ils sont hébergés, etc. Ce n'est pas le propos.

L'amie de l'auteure – appelons-la Emily – a dit à l'auteure – Isa'ralia Faradien, alias « j'ai un pseudo trop bizarre » – que ces personnages étaient arrivés, a organisé une rencontre, et lui a donné leurs noms : Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, et Padmé Amidala. Elle a volontairement omis d'ajouter Palpatine à la liste, pour faire une grosse surprise à son amie l'auteure, grande fan du personnage.

Posons maintenant le décor. Nous sommes dans un appartement quelconque, dans une ville quelconque. Emily et Isa sont assises sur l'un des canapés du salon côte à côte, attendant leurs invités, et regardent quelque chose sur le smartphone d'Isa. La télévision est allumée en un fond sonore, sur une chaîne scientifique.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka et Padmé entrent dans la pièce, suivis par Palpatine, en retrait, pour ne pas se montrer tout de suite à Isa.

\- Elle est bizarre cette fille, marmonna Emily tout en continuant de fixer l'écran du smartphone.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient le compte Instagram d'une grosse fan de Palpatine, mais celle-ci semblait au bord de la démence vu qu'elle postait des photos de lui tous les jours en disant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il était à elle.

\- Je suis quasiment sûre que c'est un troll, c'est pas possible autrement, fit Isa. Et puis, elle a intérêt à en être un, parce que ce personnage est à moi et à moi seule !

\- Salut, s'exclama joyeusement Ahsoka.

Les deux Terriennes relevèrent la tête et lui sourirent.

\- C'est cool ça, des personnages de Star Wars sur Terre ! s'écria Isa, toute excitée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Anakin sur le ton de la conversation, en s'asseyant sur un confortable fauteuil.

Les autres avancèrent dans la pièce, mais Isa, de nouveau plongée dans le compte de sa rivale, n'avait pas vu Palpatine.

\- On regarde le compte d'une espèce de tarée, commenta distraitement Emily.

Elle avait vu le Chancelier, et lui avait fait un clin d'œil en formant sur ses lèvres les mots « Attendez un peu, elle va bientôt vous voir ». Message reçu cinq sur cinq. Il patienta sur le côté en souriant.

\- C'est un troll, décréta finalement Isa. Ou alors il faut vraiment l'enfermer dans un asile.

La tête toujours baissée, elle se tourna pour poser son smartphone sur l'accoudoir, et releva finalement la tête.

\- Haaaaaa ! s'écria-t-elle avec surprise.

\- Je crois qu'elle vous a enfin vu, Chancelier, déclara Emily en retenant un gloussement.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, commenta ce dernier toujours en souriant.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit, espèce de débile ? s'énerva Isa contre sa meilleure amie, la main toujours sur le cœur comme si elle avait été choquée au plus profond d'elle-même.

Palpatine venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à la place que venait de lui libérer Emily. Il regardait l'échange avec intérêt, comme s'il suivait un match particulièrement passionnant de tennis.

\- Pour t'entendre hurler comme une dégénérée, répliqua Emily, toujours calme. Et ça a marché, on dirait. C'était tordant de te voir avec une expression choquée sur le visage, conclut-elle en partant dans un fou rire.

\- Alors, on vient de trouver la plus grande fan du Chancelier sur cette planète, c'est ça ? questionna Padmé en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Apparemment, confirma Isa en hochant la tête.

\- Enfin, si on exclut l'autre tarée qu'on vient de trouver sur Instagram, ajouta Emily avec un sourire en coin.

\- Les trolls ne comptent pas, déclara son amie. Parce que cette fille ne peut pas être autre chose qu'un troll. C'est un peu comme si je me créais un compte pour poster plein de photos de Severus Snape en mettant en légende des trucs comme : Il est trop beau sur cette photo, c'est mon mec t'as pas le droit d'y toucher, etc. Bref, cette fille est totalement dingue. Même moi, je ne suis pas aussi obsessive que ça.

\- Alors, on peut dire qu'elle a réalisé un exploit, conclut Emily. Parce que tu étais jusqu'à présent la personne la plus obsessive de la galaxie.

\- Même pas vrai d'abord, marmonna Isa. J'ai juste beaucoup de problèmes à régler avec des tonnes de personnages fictifs et d'acteurs.

\- Non, tu es obsessive, un point c'est tout, martela son amie. Dès que tu retombes sur un vieux délire, tu repars à fond dedans, et dès que tu en trouves un nouveau, tu ne peux plus le lâcher. Comme avec Loki.

\- Loki est parfait.

\- Ce n'est pas le propos.

\- Je m'en fiche.

Obi-Wan se dit que c'était peut-être le moment d'en placer une.

\- Emily nous a mentionné le fait que vous aviez beaucoup de passions, fit-il à l'adresse d'Isa. Donc je pense que vous êtes peut-être un chouïa obsessive.

Isa soupira.

\- Ouais, on va dire ça en fait. Je suis obsessive ! cria-t-elle à l'attention d'Emily, qui n'était pourtant qu'à deux mètres d'elle. Je l'ai admis, t'es contente maintenant ?

\- Je suis euphorique, madame Fandoms.

\- Euh... « Fandoms » ? interrogea Padmé.

\- Communautés de fans qui sont composées autour de séries TV, de films ou de livres, expliqua obligeamment Emily.

\- Je passe ma vie là-dedans, ajouta Isa. Certaines personnes se considèrent comme mariées à leur travail, et bah moi, je suis mariée aux fandoms.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu te trouves un vrai mari un jour, non ? fit Anakin.

\- J'attends simplement mon homme idéal, affirma Isa.

\- Et à quoi correspond sa description ?

\- Elle change en permanence, ricana Emily. Elle varie en fonction de son personnage préféré du moment.

\- Du coup, ce serait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Ahsoka.

\- Cherchez-lui un psychopathe, pouffa Emily. En ce moment, elle est à fond sur Darth Sidious.

\- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Anakin avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

Il y eut quelques rires.

\- Tu la sous-estimes, lui répondit Emily.

\- Par pitié, ne me ramenez pas le Joker, je trouve qu'il irait trop bien avec Harley Quinn ! rit Isa.

\- Qui se ressemble, s'assemble, fit Emily avec sagesse. En l'occurence, deux psychopathes vont très bien ensemble.

\- J'aimerais trop voir une Suicide Squad version Marvel..., dit Isa de façon rêveuse (mais surtout pour changer un peu de sujet).

\- Genre, avec Thanos, Amora, Winter Soldier..., ajouta Emily.

\- Winter Soldier n'est pas un méchant ! s'écria Isa, visiblement horrifiée.

\- Ha ha, gloussa son amie, je savais que ça allait te faire réagir ! N'empêche que je suis assez perplexe sur tes conclusions de personnages. Selon toi, Vador non plus ne serait pas méchant puisque ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est passé du Côté Obscur ?

\- C'est entièrement de la faute de Vador s'il est passé du Côté Obscur ! Il a sauté à pieds joints dans le piège tout en sachant pertinemment que ç'en était un ! Par contre, Winter Soldier, on lui a rien demandé à lui. HYDRA s'est servi de lui sans qu'il n'ait pu protester.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence et de flottement, qu'Emily finit par briser.

\- D'où était partie la conversation, déjà ?

\- De la description de l'homme idéal d'Isa, lui répondit obligeamment Obi-Wan.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Du coup, si vous lui trouvez un Darth Sidious, faites-lui plaisir en le lui ramenant. Vivant et en un seul morceau, si possible.

\- On verra les détails une fois qu'on y sera, rigola Anakin.

\- Bon, après, je ne sais pas s'il sera très coopératif à l'idée d'être livré à une fangirl totalement déjantée, donc je vous suggère de l'assommer et de le ligoter, ajouta pensivement Emily.

\- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh ! s'exclama ladite fangirl totalement déjantée. De une, je ne suis pas une fangirl, mais une fanwarrior, NUANCE. De deux... euh... en fait je crois que j'aurais trop peur des représailles si jamais je kidnappais Darth Sidious, donc vous devriez peut-être songer à attraper Richard Armitage à la place, c'est moins dangereux pour tout le monde.

\- Sage décision, conclut Emily. Et puis, il est bien plus beau et bien moins psychopathe que Sidious.

* * *

Palpatine était resté silencieux pendant toute la durée de l'échange à propos de Sidious. Il avait cependant tout écouté avec attention, ainsi, le soir-même, il en profita pour coincer Isa et lui parler seul à seule.

\- Ainsi donc, vous cherchez Darth Sidious, fit-il à voix basse, alors qu'Isa venait de refermer la porte de sa chambre et de sortir dans le couloir (qui était tout à fait désert en dehors d'eux).

\- Ça se pourrait bien, répondit la jeune auteure. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous devez savoir que c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

En fait, elle pensait savoir où tout cela menait, mais elle préféra ne pas le mentionner.

\- Eh bien, vous m'avez trouvé. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, se contentant de le regarder s'approcher de plus en plus près d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent presque. Alors, Palpatine entoura son bras gauche autour des hanches d'Isa, et l'attira encore plus près. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous embrasse ? susurra-t-il sensuellement à son oreille, avant de poser des lèvres sur son cou pour y déposer un léger baiser. Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse des choses auxquelles vous ne pensiez même pas ?

Il continua ses baisers, de plus en plus ardents, le long de son cou. Isa frissonna.

\- Ne suis-je pas après tout votre actuelle description de l'homme idéal ?

Il avait dit cela sur un ton tellement sensuel qu'Isa abandonna toutes ses barrières, et ainsi, le reste de la soirée passa rapidement dans des activités du genre adulte.

* * *

 **Voilà, maintenant, vous avez un aperçu de ce qui se passe dans ma tête à longueur de journée. Comment ça, vous voulez appeler l'asile le plus proche ? XD**

 **Le passage entre Sidious et Isa est un petit bonus dédié à un de mes lecteurs d'AO3, TienVogh, pour lui montrer que je suis en train de devenir aussi délirante que certaines Palpatine fangirls anglophones ^-^'**

 **Sinon, le texte de la semaine prochaine est déjà écrit, et je vous jure qu'il sera beaucoup plus logique que cette chose que vous venez de lire. ^-^'**


	4. Anniversaire de Sith

**Je reviens avec un texte un peu plus conventionnel, mais toujours dans un registre un peu insolite (et sans OC cette fois-ci ^-^').**

* * *

 **Texte n°4**

 **Anniversaire de Sith**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le sixième anniversaire du petit Maul. À cette occasion, Sidious avait organisé une petite fête, à laquelle il avait convié Plagueis.

Le Muun arriva chez Sidious, apparemment mécontent. Il apostropha son ancien apprenti :

\- Seigneur Sidious, fit-il d'un ton dur, dois-je vous rappeler que les Sith NE FÊTENT PAS les anniversaires de leurs apprentis en leur organisant des fêtes ?

L'humain se tourna vers son ancien maître, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

\- Je le sais bien, Seigneur Plagueis, mais il s'agit de _Maul_.

Plagueis soupira. Sidious s'était très vite attaché à son fils adoptif, au plus grand désarroi du Muun.

\- Comment espérez-vous pouvoir lui enseigner les voies des Sith si vous le couvez autant ? soupira à nouveau Plagueis.

\- Ça, c'est mon problème, rétorqua Sidious.

À ce moment-là, le petit Maul entra dans la pièce, tenant dans ses mains une assiette contenant une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat à moitié mangée. Ledit chocolat était étalé tout autour de la bouche de Maul, qui leva son mignon visage vers le Muun, en souriant.

Cela sembla faire fondre Sidious, qui s'avança vers son apprenti avec une serviette de table à la main, afin de lui essuyer doucement le visage, tout en affichant un sourire de plus en plus large.

Plagueis soupira. Encore. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter que son ancien apprenti recueille le bébé Zabrak, en fin de compte. Cela avait ruiné des années d'entraînement.

* * *

 **Avouez que c'est mignon tout plein de voir Sidious couver Maul comme une mère poule. x)**

 **J'ai encore un petit texte prévu pour vendredi prochain, et je vais voir si j'ai le temps d'en écrire d'autres ;)**


	5. Boba Fatt

**Non, non, il n'y a pas de faute d'orthographe dans mon titre, vous verrez pourquoi dans ce petit drabble de 100 mots. ;)**

* * *

 **Texte n°5**

 **Boba Fatt**

* * *

Au début, il était Boba Fett, fils de Jango Fett, et éminent chasseur de primes. Ses talents étaient reconnus et respectés à travers toute la galaxie.

Puis, il était tombé dans la gueule du Sarlacc, sur Tatooine. Par chance, il arriva à s'en sortir, et entretint sa disparition soudaine. Il se cacha sur une planète isolée, mais il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Alors, il mangea. Et mangea. Et mangea encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il deviennent beaucoup trop gros pour entrer dans son ancienne armure.

Il était devenu Boba Fatt, l'ancien chasseur de primes, en passe de devenir aussi gros que Jabba le Hutt.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 101 ^-^'

* * *

 **Ne me demandez pas où j'ai eu une idée aussi stupide, je n'en sais rien moi-même ^-^'**


	6. Des Jedi dans la neige

**Je crois que le manque de neige chez moi depuis le début de l'hiver m'a donné d'en faire voir aux personnages :)**

* * *

 **Texte n°6**

 **« Des Jedi dans la neige »**

* * *

\- Skyman ! cria Ahsoka en s'engouffrant dans la chambre de son Maître. Il y a plein de neige dehors !

Anakin sentit son apprentie tirer sur ses couvertures, et un vent froid traversa soudainement son corps privé de la chaleur des draps qui le couvrait jusqu'à présent. Il grommela quelque chose d'indistinct, mais Ahsoka était déjà sortie de la pièce en sautillant de joie.

Il vint rejoindre la jeune Togruta dans sa propre chambre. Ahsoka avait déjà enfilé des vêtements chauds et semblait impatiente de goûter à la poudreuse.

\- Venez en profiter aussi, Maître !

Anakin soupira, puis alla enfiler lui aussi une tenue plus adéquate. La neige tombait rarement sur Coruscant, alors les jeunes Jedi étaient en général plutôt excité d'aller en profiter lorsque le sol en béton se recouvrait soudain d'une pellicule blanche.

Il rejoignit Ahsoka dans le hall, et ils sortirent ensemble dans le jardin du Temple. L'air était glacial, mais le paysage était magnifique. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les nombreux arbres, les bords de la grande fontaine, les carrés d'herbe et le sol dallé.

Soudain, il reçut une grosse boule de neige sur le côté de la tête. Il se tourna et vit Ahsoka, hilare, qui était baissée pour ramasser à nouveau de la neige dans sa main. Anakin eut un sourire amusé.

\- Puisque tu veux jouer, Chipie, on va jouer. Mais je ne pense pas que tu seras celle qui gagnera.

S'ensuivit une grosse bataille de boules de neige, au beau milieu du Temple Jedi. Anakin et Ahsoka, d'abord seuls, furent rapidement rejoints par une horde d'apprentis et de Padawans, et quelques Maîtres sortirent pour observer le jeu, arborant un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres.

L'équipe d'Ahsoka finit par remporter la partie, lorsque la Togruta fit tomber une grosse plaque de neige du toit directement sur Anakin. Le pauvre jeune homme fut recouvert de poudreuse avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Frigorifiés, les jeunes combattants se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la cantine du Temple pour profiter d'un chocolat chaud bien mérité.

\- Alors, comme ça, vous me pensiez incapable de vous battre ? fit Ahsoka à Anakin en s'installant à côté de lui.

\- Je reconnais mon erreur, et j'admets ma défaite, laissa tomber Anakin. Je t'ai sous-estimée, je n'aurais pas dû. M'ensevelir sous la neige était une excellente idée.

Ahsoka affichait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage, fière d'avoir battu le Héros Sans Peur.

* * *

 **Je m'en vais faire une danse rituelle pour que la neige se décide enfin à tomber chez moi ;)**

 **Si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai créé un compte Facebook spécial auteur (histoire de le différencier de mon compte personnel), donc si vous voulez m'ajouter en amie (mais je ne vous force pas à le faire hein xD), c'est Isa Sidious (... comme c'est original hein ? :p). Voilà, c'était la minute auto-pub, vous pouvez reprendre vos activités normales :D**


	7. Sidious Démission !

**J'ai écrit ça à l'arrache et à la dernière minute (c'est pour cela qu'il n'apparaît pas sur le planning de parutions mis en ligne sur mon Facebook – pour ceux qui me suivent là-bas), mais vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin ;)**

* * *

 **Texte n°7**

 **« Sidious Démission ! »**

* * *

Sidious déboula comme une furie dans le bureau de Plagueis. Ses robes sénatoriales volaient derrière lui alors qu'il claquait violemment la porte. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'émotion.

\- Je quitte les Sith, déclara-t-il de but en blanc. J'ai décidé de devenir un gentil.

Plagueis le fixa avec incrédulité. Même son respirateur artificiel eut un raté.

\- Vous... vous..., balbutia le Muun encore sous le choc, vous quittez les Sith ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prenait en considération toute l'étendue des conséquences de cette décision inattendue.

\- Et le Grand Plan ? Vous allez vraiment abandonner les plans de vengeance des Sith, alors que ça fait des centaines d'années qu'ils les peaufinent ?

Plagueis s'étrangla presque sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Et puis, comment ça, « j'ai décidé de devenir un gentil » ? VOUS VOULEZ MA MORT, SIDIOUS ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi choqué de toute ma vie !

\- Oui, j'ai décidé de devenir un gentil, affirma Sidious avec le plus grand des calmes. Tuer des Jedi ne m'intéresse plus, pas plus que la vie au Sénat. Dès demain, je retourne sur Naboo et je vais faire le point sur ma vie. Je vais me reconvertir dans la production de fruits et je vais m'asseoir dans un pré pour contempler les fleurs.

Plagueis n'y tint plus. Il tomba dans les pommes.

Trop d'émotions contradictoires dans le corps d'un seul alien, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage.

Il revint à lui quelques instants plus tard. Sidious n'avait même pas pris la peine de le ramasser lorsqu'il était tombé par terre. Plagueis se redressa péniblement et revint s'asseoir à son bureau.

Sidious s'était installé sur un fauteuil, de l'autre côté, et patientait en observant ses ongles. Son ancien Maître grogna, et l'humain releva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux d'un bleu pâle étaient emplis de malice.

\- Allons, Plagueis, vous êtes trop émotif ces temps-ci, se moqua Sidious.

Plagueis grogna à nouveau, encore trop groggy de son évanouissement pour pouvoir aligner deux mots.

\- Poisson d'avril ! s'exclama Sidious avec joie. Je vous ai bien eu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Muun se détendit d'un seul coup... même si une part de lui avait toujours envie d'en coller une à son ancien apprenti.

\- Hilarant, Seigneur Sidious, ironisa Plagueis. À l'avenir, si vous pouviez vous abstenir de me faire des blagues de ce genre, j'apprécierais grandement.

\- Vous auriez dû voir votre tête, c'était quelque chose !

Sidious éclata de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fier de son coup !

* * *

 **POISSON D'AVRIL, yeah !**

 **J'ai eu l'idée à la dernière minute, mais j'ai quand même réussi à poster dans les délais. Vous y avez cru, vous, à la démission de Sidious ? XD J'ai adoré faire hurler Plagueis d'effroi, en tout cas :p**

 **By the way, mon Facebook d'auteure est Isa Sidious (noooon, pas possible !), puisque je l'ai mentionné sans le donner avant le début du texte.**


	8. Un Sith ivre

**J'avoue, je me suis grandement inspirée d'un fanart de PileOfSith (dont je vous recommande le compte Tumblr, elle dessine super bien !) pour écrire ce texte, mais je n'ai pas pu résister ;)**

 **Je vous passe le lien (en espérant qu'il ne soit pas censuré... enlevez juste les espaces, et ça devrait marcher :D) :**

 **33 . media . tumblr eb23b4e39ce5caf78e2b6d2cce0ce751 / tumblr _ inline _ nbwobbTX4I1rr9by6 . png**

* * *

 **Texte n°8**

 **« Un Sith ivre »**

* * *

Sidious était rentré chez lui après une longue journée au Sénat. Le cœur du pouvoir politique de la galaxie avait été occupé toute la journée sur un débat économique qui avait paru sans fin au jeune Sénateur. Il avait pris son mal en patience, mais il avait été vraiment soulagé lorsqu'il avait pu rentrer à son appartement du 500 Republica.

Il se prépara un thé – en provenance directe de Naboo – et s'enferma dans son bureau dans l'idée de faire des heures supplémentaires. En effet, il avait un rapport à rédiger, alors il valait mieux qu'il s'y mette le plus tôt possible.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'installer qu'il entendit la sonnette. Soupirant, il se releva pour aller voir qui osait le déranger à cette heure-ci.

Plagueis apparut de l'autre côté de la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il avait les joues rouges et une bouteille de vin à moitié entamée à la main.

\- Sidious ! s'exclama le Muun d'un ton enjoué. Damask Holdings vient de signer un contrat très important, et je souhaitais fêter ça avec vous.

Sidious s'effaça pour laisser entrer son Maître, déboussolé. Plagueis avait l'air saoul – totalement saoul.

\- Maître, commença le jeune humain, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Je vais très bien, ne vous en faites pas, Sidious. Très bien même.

Plagueis hoqueta avant de s'affaler dans un confortable sofa.

\- Vous êtes ivre, déclara son apprenti. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de rentrer chez vous pour dégriser.

\- Je vous remercie de penser à ma santé, mon jeune apprenti, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire.

Plagueis se releva et s'approcha de Sidious avec un sourire béat.

\- Vous êtes vraiment gentil avec moi, Sidious, murmura-t-il dans un délire alcoolique.

Puis il prit son apprenti entre ses bras.

Le jeune humain resta hébété, tandis que le grand Muun resserrait son étreinte. Cela donnait un tableau pour le moins amusant.

* * *

 **Mouhahahahaha, qu'est-ce que j'aime ridiculiser ce duo de Sith xD**


	9. Destrier Sith

**Les heures d'étude sont définitivement les meilleures pour travailler sur des conneries xD**

 **Ce texte est vaguement inspiré d'un fanart de Pile of Sith (oui, toujours elle :p)**

* * *

 **Texte n°9**

 **« Destrier Sith »**

* * *

\- En avant, noble destrier ! s'exclama Zannah.

L'enfant était grimpée sur les épaules de Bane, qui semblait devoir lui servir de monture. Avec un petit sourire, il commença à courir droit devant lui, et la petite fille qu'il transportait hurla de plaisir.

\- C'est vraiment haut, ici ! fit la blondinette en référence à la haute taille de son Maître.

\- Accroche-toi pour ne pas tomber, l'avertit Bane alors que Zannah commençait à desserrer son étreinte.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la fillette ne se fatigue. Ils s'allongèrent alors sur l'herbe, à côté d'une rivière, et contemplèrent les millions d'étoiles qui s'allumaient dans le ciel.

* * *

 **Je retrouve une fois de plus mon habitude de ridiculiser des duos de Sith, sauf que cette fois-ci j'ai changé de victimes xD**


	10. Quinte de toux

**Désolée pour le retard, j'étais trop débordée pour passer avant o.o**

 **Un petit détour vers un duo de Jedi très célèbres, histoire de changer des Sith :p**

* * *

 **Texte n°10**

 **« Quinte de toux »**

* * *

Anakin toussa tellement fort qu'il faillit s'étouffer. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration en se laissant retomber en arrière sur son oreiller.

\- Ne meurs pas maintenant, mon jeune Padawan, fit moqueusement Obi-Wan en entrant dans la pièce avec une tisane.

\- Très drôle, Maître, croassa l'adolescent d'une voix rauque.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû mettre son écharpe avant de sortir dans les rues d'une Coruscant glaciale, et maintenant il payait le prix de sa bêtise : une méchante bronchite. En devenant Jedi, il n'imaginait même pas que ceux-ci pouvaient tomber malades comme tout être vivant.

C'était pourtant le cas, et il pouvait désormais en témoigner.

Il avait mal aux abdominaux à force de tousser, et se sentait tout flagada. Obi-Wan posa sur lui un regard compatissant.

\- Bois ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant la tasse, tu auras déjà moins mal à la gorge.

Anakin accepta la boisson chaude avec reconnaissance.

* * *

 **J'admets avoir écrit ça lors d'une grosse bronchite, en me disant qu'Anakin méritait de souffrir autant que moi x)**


	11. La crise cardiaque

**Ayant récemment fini de lire le roman _Maul: Lockdown_ de Joe Schreiber, j'ai été particulièrement marquée par la scène où Sidious tombe sur Plagueis assis dans son dressing. Je vous propose donc un Univers Alternatif humoristique de ce fameux chapitre 75 :3 Et aussi parce que j'adore écrire sur ces deux-là, comme vous aurez pu le constater xD**

* * *

 **Texte n°11**

 **« La crise cardiaque »**

* * *

Sidious sortait de sa salle de bains, fraîchement douché, vêtu uniquement d'un peignoir et chaussé de pantoufles, lorsqu'il tomba sur Plagueis, qui l'attendait sagement, assis au milieu de son dressing. L'humain sursauta.

\- HAAAA ! s'écria-t-il en reculant d'un bond, effrayé.

\- Un problème, Seigneur Sidious ?

Le ton de Plagueis était moqueur, et sur son visage s'étalait un soupçon de fierté, comme s'il était ravi de son coup.

\- Non, rien du tout, mais bien sûr que non, tout va très bien, ironisa Sidious en tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Quelqu'un s'introduit chez moi et je tombe sur lui en plein milieu de mon dressing, tout est parfaitement normal, ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer comme ça... il n'y a aucun problème... PLAGUEIS VOUS M'AVEZ TERRORISÉ.

Il passa une main sur son visage en fermant les yeux, puis inspira un grand coup, dans l'espoir de se détendre. Il sursauta de nouveau en entendant le rire rauque de Plagueis.

\- Et d'ailleurs, que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda Sidious, une fois qu'il fut arrivé à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. En-dehors de me faire sursauter toutes les trente secondes en espérant que je fasse une crise cardiaque, bien évidemment. J'avais déjà deviné ça tout seul, ajouta-t-il avec exaspération.

\- Je souhaitais discuter avec vous des derniers avancements de la mission de Maul sur Cog Hive Seven...

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la petite vengeance de Plagueis. Je pense qu'il a toujours de la rancune contre son ancien apprenti à propos de ce poisson d'avril...**


	12. Un Sith agacé

**Darth Vader était passé entre les mailles du filet dans ce recueil pendant trop longtemps, et ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Il fallait le tourner en ridicule lui aussi, même s'il a tendance à me faire plus déprimer qu'autre chose.**

* * *

 **Texte n°12**

 **« Un Sith agacé »**

* * *

\- Il est flippant, le Seigneur Vader, vous ne trouvez pas ? commença le premier officier impérial, sur le ton de la conversation.

Lui ainsi que d'autres officiers prenaient leur pause café dans une salle commune pratiquement déserte.

\- C'est son job, commenta platement une femme lieutenant en buvant une gorgée de thé. L'Empereur l'a certainement engagé pour ça.

\- Eh bien, c'est réussi alors ! grimaça un autre de ses collègues. J'ai la chair de poule à chaque fois que je le vois.

\- C'est typiquement le patron toujours de mauvaise humeur, vous avez remarqué ? fit un quatrième officier.

\- Je le serais aussi, de mauvaise humeur, si mon respirateur artificiel faisait un bruit de sèche-cheveux, ricana le premier officier.

Ses collègues le rejoignirent dans son hilarité maîtrisée. Ce bruit caractéristique du Seigneur Vader avait tendance à les figer de terreur en sa présence, mais lorsqu'il n'était plus là, il devenait un sujet de moqueries entre les membres de l'équipage.

Les quatre officiers n'auraient peut-être pas dû parler avec autant de liberté de leur patron. À peine remis de leur fou rire, ils se raidirent en entendant un bruit familier émaner du côté de la porte. Éberlués, ils tournèrent la tête lentement vers l'origine de ce bruit... pour voir le Seigneur Vader en personne se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains sur les hanches, en train d'écouter attentivement leur conversation...

Il y eut un moment gênant de flottement. Seul le bruit caractéristique du respirateur du Sith venait troubler le silence qui s'était abattu sur la salle. Finalement, Darth Vader se détourna et regagna le couloir de sa démarche familière, sa cape noire virevoltant avec grâce dans son sillage.

* * *

 **Vader, pauvre chou, ne les écoute pas. * attrape le Sith et lui fait un câlin pour le réconforter * Ils ne sont pas gentils avec toi, mon doudou. * tapote gentiment le haut du casque ***


	13. Poisson rouge

**Ok, j'ai écrit ça la veille du bac de français (hier soir en fait) pour me détendre, du coup c'est juste du grand n'importe quoi xD Mon pauvre Vader, c'est ta fête en ce moment mon chou :x**

* * *

 **Texte n°13**

 **« Poisson rouge »**

* * *

Vader dérivait dangereusement dans l'espace, alors il tenta de reprendre rapidement le contrôle de son TIE fighter. Une fois stabilisé, il sentit un grand remous dans la Force. Il se retourna et fit face aux débris de l'Étoile de la Mort.

Il contemplait le spectacle désolant depuis quelques instants, lorsqu'il parvint enfin à sortir de sa torpeur, brusquement, en sursautant.

\- Mon poisson rouge..., marmonna-t-il.

* * *

 **Bon, ok, ces 64 mots ne sont pas extraordinaires, mais c'était juste une petite idée stupide qui m'est passée par la tête xD Je me rattraperai sur le prochain texte x) D'ailleurs, je l'ai préparé dans la foulée, et la victime sera toujours Vader :p (quoi qu'en fait, c'est légèrement ridicule mais c'est pas bien méchant ce que je lui ai fait subir :x)**

 **On se retrouve donc vendredi prochain :D Bonne semaine à tous, et n'oubliez pas la petite review :)**


	14. Un kebab pour le Sith !

**Mon stress pré-bac français m'a aussi fait écrire cette... chose. Bon, je vais vous laisser découvrir cette ineptie, starring Darth Vader (encore, oui) et un OC (une fois de temps en temps c'est pas méchant, non ?).**

* * *

 **Texte n°14**

 **« Un kebab pour le Sith ! »**

* * *

Après que Darth Vader se soit échoué sur Terre, on lui avait très vite fabriqué une chambre pressurisée sur-mesure pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Hélas, elle ne disposait pas tout à fait des mêmes équipements que celles qu'il possédait dans sa galaxie d'origine : les bras mécaniques qui faisaient les gestes médicaux n'étaient pas disponibles dans cette version. En attendant une mise à jour, une infirmière, Lizzie, était là pour les remplacer. Son rôle était plutôt simple : enlever le casque, faire la « vidange », et nourrir le Seigneur Sith.

Seigneur Sith qui était plutôt mécontent de se faire materner de la sorte. Du moins au début de cette drôle de cohabitation. Plus les semaines passaient, et mieux les deux s'entendaient. Jusqu'à un jour particulier...

Vader était plutôt las de la nourriture en pâte infecte avec laquelle il était habituellement nourri. Il ne lui était pas interdit de goûter des choses solides beaucoup plus savoureuses, et ça, Lizzie le savait. Un jour, donc, elle ramena avec elle un repas pour deux, histoire de changer les idées de son nouvel ami.

\- Et un kebab pour le Sith ! fanfaronna-t-elle en arrivant.

\- Un quoi ? s'étonna Vader de sa voix grave.

\- Un kebab. Une sorte de sandwich, si vous préférez. Je me suis dit que ça vous changerait de votre pâte au goût abject.

Elle posa le sac sur une table, dans un coin de la chambre pressurisée, et s'approcha du Seigneur Sith, qui s'était déjà assis au centre de la petite pièce.

\- J'ai aussi ramené les boissons, indiqua Lizzie.

La jeune femme retira doucement le casque, puis le masque de Vader, et le regarda cligner des yeux face au changement de luminosité. Puis elle lui tendit son kebab ainsi que le soda qui l'accompagnait.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il de sa voix usée.

\- Y a pas de quoi.

Et les deux nouveaux amis dégustèrent leur kebab en silence, Vader savourant comme s'il n'avait jamais mangé quoi que ce soit de solide de sa vie, et Lizzie respectant son silence.

* * *

 **C'est un peu moins stupide que le texte précédent, mais il fallait que j'écrive un truc comme ça parce que Vader me faisait trop pitié à manger de la pâte au goût infame. Et puis c'est bon les kebabs :p**

 **... En fait c'est presque gentil ce que j'ai fait à Vader. o.o**

 **Bref. J'ai encore quelques textes prêts qui attendent sagement dans mon stock, donc vous allez avoir de mes nouvelles tous les vendredis pendant un petit moment ^-^' N'hésitez pas à laisser une review en attendant la semaine prochaine ;) Et si vous le souhaitez, me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux : Facebook (Isa Sidious), Instagram (isaralia_faradien ; marvel_fanwarrior ; lady_sidious), Tumblr (ladysidious-faradien).**


	15. L'abus d'alcool est dangereux

**/Marathon Faradien - Day 12/**

 **Depuis trop longtemps, je reportais le moment où j'allais écrire ce texte... mais une idée aussi géniale (enfin je l'espère) se devait de voir le jour au bout d'un moment xD**

 **Dédicace spéciale au Poussin Fou, pour m'avoir donné l'idée ci-dessous dans une review de ma fanfiction « Le feu du Phénix » :3**

* * *

 **Texte n°15**

 **« L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé »**

* * *

Anakin voyait le monde d'une façon très floue, et celui-ci s'était apparemment aussi mis en tête de tanguer dangereusement. Le jeune Jedi était ivre mort – tellement de verres de trop étaient passés dans son gosier qu'il avait arrêté de les compter.

Heureusement pour lui, Obi-Wan n'était pas près de l'enguirlander pour un comportement aussi anti-Jedi... étant lui-même en train de se noyer dans une mare de vomi étalée sur la table en inox. Son vieux Maître était loin de tenir aussi bien l'alcool que lui... même si Anakin se sentait horriblement proche du coma éthylique.

Les effets désinhibants de l'alcool leur avait depuis longtemps délié la langue, et Anakin était déjà parvenu au stade « je raconte n'importe quoi, vrai ou faux, je m'en fous je m'en souviendrai plus demain ».

\- Et là, fit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop forte (et beaucoup trop teintée de gloussement), je tire sur la baie du vaisseau et boum ! Grievous... est éjecté dans... l'espace, continua-t-il d'une voix plus hachée.

Le monde tournait de plus en plus vite autour de lui, et il cligna furieusement des yeux, pensant pouvoir reprendre pied dans la réalité.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé, coupa un autre compagnon de beuverie (pas encore ivre, celui-ci, mais presque), si les Jedi avaient parfois des relations sexuelles. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas censés s'attacher, mais est-ce qu'ils ont le droit de sauter les donzelles et les mecs ?

\- Non, on a pas le droit, répondit Anakin d'une voix pâteuse.

La conversation commençait à dériver dans la mauvaise direction, mais Skywalker s'en fichait comme du premier droïde qu'il avait découpé avec son sabre-laser.

\- Ha ha, les Jedi sont comme des jeunes filles vierges, du coup ? Hé hé hé, hé hé hé...

\- Il y en a toujours qui ne suivent pas les règles, continua Anakin en haussant les épaules.

 _Comme moi_ , pensa-t-il. Il attrapa le verre de vodka que le barman venait de lui resservir, et l'avala cul-sec.

\- Et toi, mec ? ricana l'autre homme. T'en as déjà sauté, des nanas ? Ou des mecs, comme tu veux.

Et là, Anakin perdit tout contrôle et dérapa totalement. Heureusement pour lui qu'Obi-Wan était déjà dans le coma.

\- Hé hé hé, la Sénatrice Amidala est un très bon coup, vous savez.

Il partit dans un fou rire hystérique. L'homme en face de lui éclata de rire.

\- La Sénatrice de Naboo ? Elle est plutôt jolie, c'est vrai... mais c'est pas trop mon genre, je préfère les femmes plus en courbes.

Anakin cessa de rire, vexé comme un pou que quelqu'un ait critiqué sa femme.

\- Pas intéressé par les mecs, alors ? Merde, j'aurais bien aimé discuter avec quelqu'un qui se serait fait le Chancelier... juste pour savoir quel goût avait le « pouvoir suprême » une fois dans la bouche de quelqu'un...

Skywalker brisa un verre dans sa poigne, et écarquilla les yeux. Il était choqué d'entendre quelqu'un parler de Palpatine de la sorte... comme d'un homme, avec des désirs d'homme... Brrrrr. Perturbant était le mot.

Ce fut sur ces entrefaites qu'arriva le Capitaine Rex. Le Conseil Jedi, inquiet de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de deux d'entre eux, lui avait demandé d'aller les chercher pour les ramener au Temple. Anakin tenta de résister, mais cet effort lui fit recracher tout le contenu de son estomac aux pieds du pauvre Rex. Il se laissa donc embarquer sans se débattre.

* * *

 **Breeef. Je trouve toujours ça un peu bizarre, mais bon... Voilà quoi. (Et oui, il fallait absolument que je case Palpatine ET une mention crade avec, sinon ce texte n'aurait pas été complet à mes yeux xD)**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review, et on se revoit la semaine prochaine les amis :D**


	16. Animaux domestiques

**/Marathon Faradien - Day 19/**

 **J'ai pu constater que Bubulle (le poisson rouge de Vader) a eu du succès dans les reviews, du coup je viens vous proposer un supplément à ce texte absolument ridicule.**

* * *

 **Texte n°16**

 **« Animaux domestiques »**

* * *

Il fut un temps où Darth Vader avait un chien. Un grand chien blanc, du type husky. Très jovial, tout le temps en train de courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'Executor. Malheureusement, un chien _blanc_ faisant des câlins à un homme habillé d'une armure _noire_... eh bien... Notre cher Seigneur Sith, qui travaillait en permanence pour se donner une allure d'autorité, était recouvert de poils blancs biiiieeeen voyants sur son armure... ce qui le décrédibilisait totalement.

* * *

Il fut un temps où Darth Vader, lassé des poils blancs, adopta plutôt un poisson rouge, affectueusement nommé Bubulle. Il n'était certes pas aussi intéressant qu'un chien, mais avait au moins le mérite de ne pas perdre ses poils partout, lui.

C'était une présence calme, tranquille, au milieu des appartements du Sith sur l'Étoile de la Mort. Je vais vous conter quelques jours des Aventures de Bubulle l'Apprenti Sith.

Jour 1 – Bubulle a fait dix fois le tour de son bocal.

Jour 2 – Bubulle a fixé Tarkin durant tout son entretien avec le Seigneur Vader.

Jour 3 – Bubulle était affamé et a englouti toute la nourriture que le Seigneur Vader venait de lui donner, le tout en un temps record de deux minutes pendant lesquelles son maître l'a fixé avec amour. Darth Vader était très content de son poisson rouge.

Jour 4 – Darth Vader a parlé de ses problèmes à Bubulle : le décès de sa femme, de son enfant, Tarkin qui voulait absolument repeindre l'Étoile de la Mort en rose... Bubulle s'est contenté de le fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit.

* * *

Puis il y eut la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort, et Vader pleura la disparition tragique de son poisson rouge, son cher Bubulle qu'il aimait tant.

Lorsque Vader se retrouva face à Luke Skywalker, son fils mais aussi le meurtrier de Bubulle, il mit ce morveux face à face avec ses responsabilités.

\- Papa, avait donc dit Luke, je suis tellement désolé d'avoir provoqué la mort de Bubulle...

\- Excuse-toi autant que tu veux, Luke, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te déshériter quand même !

* * *

Il fut un temps où Darth Sidious avait un chat. Un beau chat noir nommé Bane, et... qui haïssait profondément Darth Plagueis. Le tout sans aucune raison apparente... ou bien alors se souvenait-il du jour où le Muun lui avait accidentellement marché sur la queue. Quoi qu'il en soit, Plagueis non plus n'aimait pas beaucoup Bane – enfin, pas Darth Bane, mais Bane le chat de Sidious... cette histoire devient trop complexe.

Le soir, lorsque le Sith rentrait exténué de sa journée au Sénat, il était heureux de retrouver Bane. Le chat s'allongeait alors sur ses jambes, et Sidious aimait caresser son doux pelage en regardant un coucher de soleil coruscanti.

* * *

 **Le cerveau de l'auteure s'est officiellement fait la malle, alors si vous le retrouvez, prière de le ramener à sa propriétaire.**

 **Bref... Le Pouvoir du Crack est sans limite. Et puis j'aime bien ridiculiser les Sith... comment ça je l'avais déjà dit ? :3**

 **Sauvez un auteur. Laissez une review. (Je sonne très autoritaire cette semaine... peut-être pour tenter de faire oublier le texte honteux que je viens juste de publier ?)**


	17. Réveil difficile

.

 _J'ai une pensée pour les victimes de l'attentat de Nice, bien évidemment. Des innocents, qui profitaient simplement d'un feu d'artifice tiré pour la Fête Nationale, et qui ont vu leur vie être détruite par un monstre en l'espace de quelques instants._

 _Puissiez-vous reposer en paix dans la Force._

* * *

 **/Marathon Faradien - Day 26/**

 **J'ai une soudaine motivation pour écrire dans ce recueil xD (C'est surtout ma connerie qui se réveille, oui :x)**

 **Je reviens vers ma victime préférée : Darth Sidious himself !**

* * *

 **Texte n°17**

 **« Réveil difficile »**

* * *

Bip bip bip. Bip bip bip.

Sidious grogna et, d'un coup sec, abattit son poing sur son réveil et le brisa en deux – si si c'est possible, ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir du Côté Obscur. En ce qui concerne le réveil, les Seigneurs Sith n'étaient pas foncièrement différents des individus lambdas. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient hargneux au possible.

Et encore plus lorsque, comme Sidious, ils avaient des tendances insomniaques. Le jeune humain n'avait pas le sommeil facile, et ses nuits étaient de ce fait extrêmement courtes.

Il grogna de nouveau et se dépêtra tant bien que mal de ses couvertures pour se diriger d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine. Là, le Saint-Graal : une cafetière pleine. Sidious, les yeux toujours à moitié clos, se jeta dessus comme un homme assoiffé, et se servit quatre tasses d'affilée.

Drôle de tableau que celui d'un Seigneur Sith mal réveillé, les cheveux roux en bataille, et l'esprit encore tellement embrumé par le sommeil qu'il manqua de noyer plusieurs fois son propriétaire dans sa tasse de café.

* * *

 **Trop longtemps que Sidious n'avait pas été tourné en ridicule, ça m'avait manqué tout ça x'D**

 **On va dire que c'est en partie basé sur une expérience personnelle ^-^' Je ne me noie pas dans le café (je n'en bois pas d'ailleurs, horreur de ça), mais il me faut une éternité pour émerger de mon état de semi-zombie.**


	18. Purée de légumes et Seigneur Sith

**/Marathon Faradien - Day 33/**

 **C'est encore et toujours Sidious qui passe par la case torture, cette semaine... Le pauvre xD Pour ne rien arranger, il est accompagné par un adorable bébé Leia.**

* * *

 **Texte n°18**

 **« Purée de légumes et Seigneur Sith »**

* * *

Sidious eut des difficultés à ne pas grincer des dents devant sa situation actuelle. Le petit Luke était malade, alors Anakin et Padmé l'avaient amené chez le médecin mais, ne voulant pas exposer Leia plus que nécessaire aux microbes de l'automne, ils avaient demandé à leur cher ami Palpatine de la garder pendant la durée du rendez-vous. Chose qui l'aurait certainement moins dérangé si ledit rendez-vous se serait situé en dehors des heures de repas des jumeaux.

Il se retrouvait donc, lui, l'un des plus grands Seigneurs Sith de l'histoire de la galaxie, assis dans une petite cuisine, à donner sa purée de légumes au bébé d'un Chevalier Jedi. Le comble du ridicule !

Pour arranger encore la situation – ou pas –, Leia ne se montrait pas particulièrement coopérative. Ses grands yeux marrons étaient boudeurs, et elle repoussait régulièrement la cuillère de purée que le Sith lui tendait. _Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire du babysitting ?_ grommela Sidious dans sa tête.

Après moult difficultés avec la petite fille, celle-ci avala finalement son repas. Alors que Sidious se disait que le pire était passé, et que rien ne pouvait être pire... il reçut une avalanche de vomi dans la figure. Il cligna des yeux, abasourdi, et fixa le bébé, qu'il tenait désormais à bout de bras.

 _Skywalker, tu vas me le payer._

* * *

 **Je trouve le thème de Sidious faisant du babysitting toujours aussi amusant x') Même si le pauvre Sith va vraiment devenir dépressif si je continue à le placer dans des situations aussi ridicules.**

 **Une review = un soutien à Sidious (un Sith dépressif ça peut être plus dangereux qu'un Sith en pleine forme ^-^'). Vous pouvez aussi le garder loin de la dépression en rejoignant la "Sidious Army" sur Facebook (garantie sans bébé Skywalker :3)**


	19. Complainte de Sith

**Il est enfin temps d'introduire Dooku dans ce recueil de crack x')**

 **Voici donc un petit drabble d'environ 150 mots, inspiré de l'arc narratif de la première saison de « _The Clone Wars_ » dans lequel Dooku se fait capturer par un chasseur de primes.**

* * *

 **Texte n°19 – Complainte de Sith**

* * *

\- C'était horrible, Maître, se plaignait Dooku par holotransmission. Ce Hondo Ohnaka m'a traité comme un moins que rien. Je suis un Seigneur Sith et le Comte de Serenno ! Il n'a eu aucun respect pour mes titres. Pour couronner le tout, il m'a laissé croupir avec Skywalker et Kenobi après que ces idiots se soient faits capturer. Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai dû supporter leurs piques continues, et en plus collaborer avec eux pour parvenir à m'échapper des griffes de ce chasseur de primes de malheur !

Sidious soupira. Son apprenti avait peut-être passé un mauvais moment lors de cet incident imprévu, mais il poussait à bout la patience pourtant infinie de son Maître avec ses plaintes. Si Dooku s'était trouvé physiquement face à lui, le Sith n'aurait pas hésité une seconde avant de le faire taire par le biais de quelques éclairs de Force.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 146.

* * *

 **Désolée pour le léger retard par rapport au planning prévu et publié sur mon Facebook (léger retard ? deux jours de retard :3), mais le nouveau Harry Potter m'a beaucoup occupé l'esprit ^-^' ainsi que mes traductions, sur lesquelles j'ai bien avancé.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le vingtième texte de ce recueil (déjà ! o.o'). Bonne semaine ! :D**


	20. Canicule versus Mustafar

**Retrouvons sans tarder mon OC Lizzie l'infirmière, vue précédemment dans le texte n°14 (« Un kebab pour le Sith ! ») et son ami Darth Vader, le tout sur fond de canicule.**

* * *

 **Texte n°20 – Canicule versus Mustafar**

* * *

\- _Too hot, hot damn! Call the police and the firemen_ , chantonnait Lizzie d'une voix lasse. Je ne supporte plus cette chaleur !

La jeune femme était étendue sur un sofa, incapable de trouver une position confortable malgré le ventilateur qui tournait à plein régime à seulement quelques pas d'elle. Le thermomètre extérieur affichait plus de 35 degrés Celsius à l'ombre, et la chaleur s'était également installée à l'intérieur, dans le salon plongé dans la semi-obscurité qu'elle occupait avec son ami Sith.

Lizzie tenta de s'éventer avec un programme télévisé, mais son bras retomba vite mollement sur elle. Elle soupira de nouveau. Vader détourna cette fois-ci son regard auparavant fixé sur la télévision, pour le poser sur son infirmière personnelle.

\- Ce n'est qu'une canicule, Lizzie, fit-il calmement. Cesse de te plaindre, cela n'a rien de comparable avec la lave de Mustafar.

La jeune femme fut submergée par une vague de honte. Elle avait momentanément oublié que Vader avait souffert le martyr, piégé dans un brasier mortel. _Quelle idiote !_ se sermonna-t-elle mentalement.

Un silence gêné flotta un instant entre eux. Finalement, Lizzie se redressa et entoura Vader de ses bras. Le Sith eut un sursaut face à ce geste d'affection, mais ne tenta pas de se dégager.

\- Désolée mon chou, je ne voulais pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures, murmura-t-elle contre lui.

Il posa sa main gantée sur la cuisse de Lizzie, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Excuses acceptées, infirmière Lizzie, fit-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Ayant toujours aussi chaud – même si elle cessa de s'en plaindre –, elle se détacha de lui, mais garda une main posée sur la jambe du Sith, qui fit de même avec elle.

* * *

 **Euh... Disons que la chaleur a dû me ramollir les neurones :3**

 **Puisqu'on est sur le sujet « Darth Vader », vous avez vu le dernier trailer de Rogue One ? Franchement, j'ai l'espoir que ce film sera meilleur que TFA... et puis j'ai vraiment hâte de le voir... ouais, surtout parce que Vader y fait son retour, surtout xD**


	21. Faux Sith

**Désolée pour le léger retard de publication (le texte était prévu vendredi...) mais j'ai été malade tout le week-end :/**

 **Dites donc, ça commençait à faire un moment que je n'avais pas été vraiment méchante avec un personnage, vous ne trouvez pas ? xD Aujourd'hui, c'est Kylo Ren qui passe à la casserole, avec le concours de mes amis les Seigneurs Sith.**

* * *

 **Texte n°21**

 **« Faux Sith »**

* * *

Kylo Ren était globalement satisfait des critiques de l'épisode VII, et notamment celles qui louaient son personnage sombre et charismatique, le comparant à Darth Vader, ce grand-père qu'il considérait comme son héros.

\- Je suis un Sith ! s'exclama-t-il avec un caquètement de joie.

Son coup d'éclat fit se retourner ses voisins de table, en cette heure d'affluence au Café du Côté Obscur. Les Seigneurs Sith le fixèrent avec aberration, les sourcils levés avec stupéfaction.

\- Un Sith ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire, ha ha ha ! s'écria Darth Maul.

Darth Revan s'était étouffé en avalant son verre de brandy corellien, et la pièce résonnait de ses quintes de toux. Darth Malak lui tapotait doucement le dos, un air éberlué affiché sur son visage.

\- C'est de la provocation ou c'est qu'il est juste con ? demanda Darth Zannah.

\- Les deux, marmonna Darth Malgus. Il est tellement con qu'il trouve ça drôle de nous provoquer.

Darth Traya secouait la tête presque avec découragement.

\- Cette affirmation est presque de la diffamation pour mon Ordre ! fit Darth Bane en tapant violemment du poing sur la table, renversant la tasse de thé de Darth Tyranus.

\- J'ai la foudre qui me démange, râla Darth Sidious en pliant et dépliant ses longs doigts.

Kylo Ren encaissait les moqueries et les insultes sans rien dire, mais ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. _Ils sont vraiment pas cools avec moi_ , se lamenta-t-il, sans oser se plaindre verbalement – notamment parce que le regard meurtrier de Lord Scourge le tétanisait d'effroi.

\- Suffit ! tonna la voix profonde de Darth Vader. Je ne tolérerai pas une seule seconde de plus que quiconque se paie la tête de mon petit-fils !

Kylo tourna la tête vers son grand-père, le regard empli d'espoir. Si l'un des Seigneurs Sith le défendait, peut-être les autres lui ficheraient la paix. Vader s'approcha à grandes enjambées de Kylo et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules musclées.

\- Lord Vader, gronda Darth Plagueis, je vous suggère de faire taire votre grand admirateur, ou bien de le faire sortir du Café, avant que l'un d'entre nous n'ait l'idée de venir lui régler son compte.

\- Moi ça me branche en tout cas, dit Maul alors que sa main cherchait son sabre-laser.

Un court silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée, seulement entrecoupé des bruits des divers respirateurs artificiels.

\- Viens, Kylo, laissa finalement tomber Vader. Inutile de chercher les ennuis. Sortons d'ici.

Ren se laissa guider par son grand-père, sans oser jeter un regard en arrière. Dans la Force, il sentait bien la tension dans l'atmosphère du Café.

\- C'est ça, va-t-en, espèce de produit marketing ! s'exclama Darth Caedus. Méchant de seconde zone ! Tu m'as volé ma place dans le canon !

\- Tu m'as volé mon style en plus, espèce d'enfoiré ! hurla presque Revan. Abomination !

* * *

 **Ha ha ha, ça fait du bien d'écrire ça xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^-^'**


	22. Tatouage de Sith

**Yo les gens :) Par Korriban, mais c'est que ça commençait à faire un bout de temps que je n'avais rien posté sur ce recueil o.o' Pour me faire pardonner, un petit drabble de crack au ton étrange, starring Palpatine (lui il n'avait pas dû vous manquer, non ? xD) et mon obsession pour les tatouages.**

* * *

 **Texte n°22**

 **« Tatouage de Sith »**

* * *

Sa victoire sur les Jedi avait été totale. Il avait grandement apprécié la vue de leur Temple en flammes, pris d'assaut par le nouveau Seigneur Vader et ses troupes de clones. La revanche des Sith avait été achevée en beauté par la proclamation du premier Empire Galactique – les applaudissements et les cris de joie des Sénateurs avaient été la plus belle des musiques à ses oreilles, surpassant même son goût pour l'Opéra.

Sheev Palpatine, alias Darth Sidious, avait laissé une empreinte indélébile sur l'Histoire de la Galaxie. Les générations futures parleraient de ses exploits dans plusieurs millénaires encore, et lui-même tâcherait d'être un exemple encore vivant à ce moment-là.

Mais si façonner l'histoire d'une galaxie était un grand accomplissement en soi, Sidious ressentait l'étrange besoin de le marquer dans sa peau – dans la peau de cette première incarnation de lui-même, et peut-être dans celles des clones dont il prendra possession plus tard.

Se rendant incognito dans un salon de tatouage de Coruscant, le nouvel Empereur se fit graver « I am the Senate » sur son avant-bras ridé. Il était tellement fier de cette réussite, renverser une démocratie pour prendre les pleins pouvoirs progressivement.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 196.

* * *

 **Drôle de crack, hein ? Sérieux mais en même temps intégrant une drôle d'idée. Allez savoir ce qu'il m'a pris de l'écrire de cette façon, au lieu de tourner Sidious en ridicule comme je le fais d'habitude x')**


	23. Un sapin inattendu

**Oups... j'avais prévu de poster ce texte hier mais j'admets avoir été submergée par une vague de maths xD**

 **Ça commençait à faire vachement longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit ici ! Je m'excuse pour ce délai, j'ai eu d'autres projets (comme mon Calendrier de l'Avent 2016, « En attendant Noël ») et une fin de trimestre chargée ^^'**

 **Mais me revoilà, et je vous ramène un texte qui est justement inspiré de mon Calendrier de l'Avent (Jour n°14, « Notification ») et de la review correspondante du Poussin Fou ;)**

* * *

 **Texte n°23**

 **« Un sapin inattendu »**

* * *

Anakin était censé venir lui rendre visite à 21 heures ce soir-là, comme il l'avait indiqué sur Instagalaxy plus tôt dans la journée. Palpatine vérifia une nouvelle fois son holohorloge : 21 h 30. Le jeune Skywalker n'était pas réputé pour sa ponctualité, mais le Sith sous couverture n'avait pas discuté avec son jeune protégé depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, et il avait hâte de recommencer à implanter le doute dans l'esprit malléable du Jedi.

Un long quart d'heure plus tard, la sonnette retentit enfin, et l'un des Gardes Rouges s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte. Palpatine s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait...

Il déchanta immédiatement lorsque Anakin entra dans le salon, un sapin de Noël artificiel à l'épaule et un sac rempli de décorations dans l'autre main. Le visage du Jedi s'illumina.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas de sapin à décorer, alors je vous en ai ramené un de chez Galmart ! Bon, ce n'est pas un vrai sapin, mais on s'en contentera...

\- Un... un sapin ? fit Palpatine, totalement choqué.

\- Ah ! C'est Noël, Chancelier, alors qui dit Noël dit obligatoirement sapin !... Non ?

Palpatine était partagé entre « _Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'un sapin, moi ?_ » et « _Je vais lui coller son sapin dans le derrière, maudit Jedi !_ ». Anakin ne prêta même pas attention à la mine déconfite de son ami, et il déposa tout son attirail sans y avoir été invité – ce qui n'aurait probablement jamais été le cas, car si Palpatine aurait pu retrouver l'usage de sa voix, il aurait mis Skywalker à la porte avant même que le Jedi ne commence à éparpiller ses affaires aux quatre coins du salon du Sith, aussi naturellement que s'il était chez lui.

\- Allez, puisque c'est moi qui ait insisté pour l'amener, c'est moi qui l'installe et qui le décore, dit Anakin avec un grand sourire. Comme ça, vous pourrez vous reposer, Chancelier, parce que vous avez vraiment l'air fatigué, sans vouloir vous vexer.

Et, alors que Skywalker se détournait à nouveau de lui, Palpatine dut combattre la furieuse envie qui l'avait pris de tuer son futur apprenti à mains nues.

* * *

 **Peut-être un jour une suite où justement Palpatine démolit Anakin, après tant d'années de frustration passées à devoir composer avec ce Jedi abominablement chiant ? x')**

 **Et oui, le titre est très (trop) librement inspiré par celui du premier film de la trilogie Hobbit, « Un voyage inattendu » xD**

 **Comme nous sommes le 31 décembre... J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2017 (en espérant que nous ne perdrons pas d'autres grands artistes... RIP Carrie *snif*), plein de bonnes choses, et que la Force soit avec vous ! :D**


	24. StarBook HS 1

**Hellooo :) Vous connaissez mon autre fic « StarBook, le réseau des étoiles » ? (Même si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas bien grave, hein ^^'). Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien posté de bien neuf depuis un bout de temps dessus, mais j'avais l'idée de vous proposer quelques hors-séries de temps en temps ici, des petits textes crackés qui n'ont pas grand chose à voir avec la fic d'origine xD**

 **Pour cette première tentative... Oui, bon, ça va inclure Palpatine, vous l'avez deviné tout seuls bien sûr U_U' xDD**

 **Les prénoms de sa mère et de ses frères et sœurs sont purement inventés, les personnages n'ayant jamais été nommés.**

* * *

Et... euh... oui, j'ai un peu oublié de poster ça vendredi... donc effectivement on peut considérer ça comme du retard, de deux jours... Euh... POUR MA DÉFENSE J'ÉTAIS UN ZOMBIE VENDREDI SOIR, merci de votre compréhension xD

* * *

 **Texte n°24**

 **« Fratrie » (StarBook – HS #1)**

* * *

 _Les cinq frères et sœurs Palpatine font partie d'une famille décidément très dysfonctionnelle, mais imaginons un instant des conversations StarBook relativement pas trop méchantes..._

* * *

 **Kervan Palpatine** [à] **Sheev Palpatine :** Tu sais grand frère, je sais que c'est toi qui a volé les trois bouteilles de vin de fleurs avant-hier, celles qui ont « mystérieusement » disparu de la cave de Convergence...

 **Sheev Palpatine :** Tu es ridicule, petit frère. Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? Je ne suis clairement pas celui de nous deux qui boit du brandy corellien en cachette dans ma chambre...

 **Kervan Palpatine :** … o.o'

 **Sheev Palpatine :** C'est tellement facile de vous clouer le bec, à tous les quatre, je ne comprends pas comment je peux encore y trouver du plaisir.

 **Isdain Palpatine :** Ce qui n'explique toujours pas cette histoire de vin de fleurs, Sheev.

 **Sheev Palpatine :** Parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer, petite sœur. Les bouteilles se sont simplement volatilisées. Ou bien un serviteur a pu passer par là...

 **Isdain Palpatine :** Cela n'aurait pas à voir plutôt avec le fait que tu avais une soirée de prévue avec Janus, et que tant qu'à voler de l'alcool autant prendre le meilleur et surtout, mettre Père en colère ?

 **Sheev Palpatine :** Tu crois vraiment que nous aurions bu un alcool aussi raffiné lors d'une fête entre amis ?

 **Janus Greejatus :** Il y a surtout eu un abus de vodka, oui !

 **Sheev Palpatine** aime ça.

* * *

 **Isdain Palpatine** [à] **Yram Palpatine :** Est-ce que tu m'as pris mon collier ?

 **Yram Palpatine :** Quel collier, grande sœur ?

 **Isdain Palpatine :** Celui avec la chaîne argentée et avec les pierres rouges et vertes. Que Mère m'a offert à mon dernier anniversaire !

 **Yram Palpatine :** Non. C'est pas moi qui l'ai.

 **Isdain Palpatine :** Tu ne l'aurais pas vu traîner, par hasard ?

 **Yram Palpatine :** Euh... non, pas que je me souvienne. Je crois que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que tu l'as porté lors du banquet au palais, l'été dernier.

 **Isdain Palpatine :** C'est une catastrophe ! o.o'

 **Yram Palpatine :** Pourquoi ? On a pas de grand événement prévu ce week-end.

 **Isdain Palpatine :** C'était pas pour ça que je le cherchais.

 **Yram Palpatine :** Et pour quoi le cherchais-tu alors ?

 **Isdain Palpatine :** Euh... rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? ^^'

 **Amara Palpatine :** Isdain ! Tu n'as que quatorze ans, tu es trop jeune pour avoir des rendez-vous secrets avec d'autres personnes ! Sois digne de ton rang, ma fille.

 **Isdain Palpatine :** … Oui, Mère.

* * *

 **Sheev Palpatine :** Allez savoir comment j'ai atterri dans cette famille...

 **Aalon Palpatine :** Heureusement pour nos parents, tu es le seul raté d'entre nous. Nous sommes de bien meilleurs enfants que toi, grand frère.

 **Sheev Palpatine :** … Et si tu retournais lécher les bottes de Père, mon _tout petit_ frère ?

 **Cosinga Palpatine :** Et si tu cessais de nous afficher de la sorte sur un réseau social accessible à tous, Sheev ?

 **Sheev Palpatine :** Ne me privez pas de mon dernier plaisir, _Père_.

 **Cosinga Palpatine :** Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, espèce de morveux.

 **Sheev Palpatine :** « Morveux » est un terme presque affectueux, par rapport à tout ceux que j'ai pu entendre à la maison depuis que je suis petit...

 **Kervan Palpatine :** Père t'auras prévenu, mais tu n'en auras fait qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude en fait. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre des conséquences.

 **Sheev Palpatine :** Est-ce que tu m'as déjà entendu me « plaindre des conséquences » ?!

 **Cosinga Palpatine :** Suffit, les garçons !

* * *

 **Yram Palpatine** a posté une photo.

 **Cosinga Palpatine, Amara Palpatine** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Kervan Palpatine :** On est une bien jolie fratrie, hein ?

 **Isdain Palpatine :** Une superbe fratrie devant un superbe paysage.

 **Aalon Palpatine :** Heureusement que Sheev n'était pas là, le cliché aurait tout de suite été moins beau. Parasite.

 **Sheev Palpatine :** …

* * *

 **Je... je vous jure que je voulais faire un truc assez marrant, mais les conflits qui règnent au sein de la Maison Palpatine m'ont rattrapée x'( PAUVRE SHEEVICHOU, viens là que je te fasse un câlin mon choupinou.**

 **À titre indicatif, voici la famille Palpatine que je me suis représentée pour écrire ce texte : Cosinga (père – nom officiel), Amara (mère – nom inventé piqué à une autre auteure xD), Sheev (fils aîné... que tout le monde connaît U_U'), Kervan (frère le plus âgé – nom inventé), Isdain (sœur la plus âgée – nom inventé), Yram (sœur la plus jeune – nom inventé), Aalon (frère le plus jeune – nom inventé). Janus Greejatus est – était – canoniquement un ami d'enfance de Sheev.**


	25. Sith (trop) adorable

**Des Sith, du babysitting, du crack. Des ingrédients simples bien que déjà utilisés précédemment... mais rassurez-vous, on change de protagonistes, cette fois-ci xD**

* * *

 **Texte n°25**

 **« Sith (trop) adorable »**

* * *

 _Maudit Sidious_ , maugréa mentalement Darth Plagueis. Son apprenti, trop occupé à être parti en voyage d'affaires loin de Coruscant, lui avait confié la garde du petit Maul, et voilà comment le fier Muun qu'était Hego Damask s'était retrouvé la tunique pleine de bave.

Maul était au premier abord un bébé Zabrak tout à fait adorable... trop adorable, même. Mais le petit monstre s'était réveillé, et il avait transformé la vie de Plagueis en enfer : il ne voulait pas manger, il ne voulait pas prendre son bain, il ne voulait pas dormir... Ayant reçu l'ordre de se montrer ferme mais pas trop sévère, le Muun avait tout de même des difficultés à imposer son autorité sur le bout de chou – et ça le déprimait sévère, notre Plagueis, habitué à faire plier n'importe qui à sa volonté.

Après une énième crise pour ne pas dormir, Damask avait capitulé et avait embarqué Maul avec lui pour le garder à l'œil pendant qu'il s'occupait des affaires de Damask Holdings. Le bébé, assis sur ses genoux, s'était d'abord débattu, mais la poigne ferme du Maître Sith l'avait empêché de se faire la malle... alors Maul s'était tout simplement contenté de sa situation et s'était finalement endormi.

Et Darth Plagueis s'était retrouvé couvert de bave de bébé Zabrak. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour passer des soirées relativement tranquilles...

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas d'où sort ce texte, je l'ai un peu écrit comme il est venu... mais comment est-il venu au fait ? o.o' ... Pour ma défense, il était tard quand j'ai écrit ce texte xD**


	26. Mésentente Impériale

**Wala, wala, enfin un peu de crack sur « Rogue One ». Donc évidemment quelques potentiels spoilers à prévoir, je suis désolée x')**

* * *

 **Texte n°26**

 **« Mésentente impériale »**

* * *

\- Votre œuvre a tout intérêt à être fonctionnelle, Directeur Krennic, fit Tarkin d'une voix menaçante.

\- Et elle le sera, Gouverneur Tarkin ! s'exclama Krennic, passablement contrarié par le manque de confiance chronique de son collaborateur.

\- Faites feu ! commanda le plus vieux des deux.

Les hommes sous leurs ordres obéirent immédiatement, mais les ennemis ne restèrent pas sans réaction. La contre-attaque imprévue frappa violemment les boucliers impériaux, ébralant fortement la structure, les forçant tous les deux à se cacher jusqu'à la fin de l'assaut.

\- Je le savais, persiffla Tarkin. Je savais que l'on allait avoir un problème et que l'on perdrait. C'est ta faute Orson ! Tu as mal fait ton travail !

\- Ma faute, Wilhuff ? cria Krennic. Je ne pouvais pas deviner la puissance de frappe de l'ennemi !

\- Il n'empêche que notre forteresse de sable géante s'est effondrée sous le feu ennemi, et que nous n'avons pas été assez forts pour les vaincre dès le départ ! Tu avais promis, Orson ! Tu avais promis qu'on serait les plus forts !

Le petit Tarkin pleurait désormais, des larmes de déception mais aussi de rage. Le petit Krennic, offensé, lui mit un coup de poing, et Wilhuff cria de fureur. Il allait riposter, lorsque Vader et Palpatine arrivèrent pour séparer les deux petits garçons.

\- Quel spectacle médiocre vous faites, tous les deux, à vous battre devant vos camarades de jeux, tonna Vader avec colère.

Les autres enfants les regardaient effectivement avec stupeur. Les deux garçons, fâchés, n'osèrent néanmoins pas répondre à l'adulte.

\- Vous êtes punis pour un bon moment, Wilhuff et Orson, ajouta Palpatine d'un ton froid. Plus de sorties à la plage jusqu'à la fin de l'été, donc plus de disputes à propos de votre fichue « Étoile de la Mort »... qui ressemble plus à un vulgaire château de sable qu'à une étoile, d'ailleurs.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus, finalement... Les deux petits impériaux qui jouent à la guerre depuis l'époque du bac à sable – et qui se haïssent depuis cette même époque du bac à sable... Ou bien Vader qui accepte de s'approcher d'un endroit rempli de sable ? xDD**


	27. StarBook HS 2

**Nous voilà partis pour le deuxième hors-série de StarBook... Attention, SPOILERS de Rogue One et surtout, du roman « Catalyst » de James Luceno :)**

 **Je vais donc faire étalage ici aussi de mon addiction au ship Krennso... si jamais je parviens à vous convertir, pas la peine de me remercier, vous allez souffrir du manque de reconnaissance officielle xDD**

* * *

 **Texte n°27**

 **« Krennso » (StarBook – HS #2)**

* * *

 **Galen Erso** a rejoint StarBook.

 **Galen Erso** est désormais ami avec **Orson Krennic** et **Lyra Erso**.

* * *

 **Lyra Erso** est désormais amie (à contrecœur) avec **Orson Krennic**.

* * *

 **Galen Erso** [à] **Orson Krennic :** Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier de nous avoir sortis de Vallt... ni pour tout ce que tu avais déjà fait pour moi lorsque nous étions jeunes.

 **Orson Krennic :** Oh, franchement, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire pour ça, Galen. Je n'attends pas de paiement de dette, je n'ai pas fait... tout ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me sois redevable, c'était une aide sincère de la part d'un ami :)

 **Galen Erso :** Un ami ? Au vu de tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble, je pencherais plutôt pour le terme « meilleur ami » :D

 **Orson Krennic :** Oui... meilleur ami ;)

 _Lyra Erso n'a pas cliqué sur « j'aime » et fixe son écran d'un regard méfiant... était-ce un sous-entendu ?_

* * *

 **Lyra Erso** a publié une photo : Notre photo de mariage... Je me sens si sentimentale aujourd'hui ^_^' – avec  Galen Erso.

 **Galen Erso** et **Orson Krennic** aiment ça _(juste poliment pour Orson Krennic)_.

* * *

 _[Messagerie privée...]_

 **Orson Krennic :** Galen, tu ne crois pas que ta femme se doute de quelque chose à propos de nous ? (Enfin, de nos années de jeunesse, je veux dire...)

 **Galen Erso :** Tu penses ?

 **Orson Krennic :** On a échangé publiquement quelques messages avec certes quelques sous-entendus... et là, Lyra publie une photo de votre mariage, comme si elle essayait de « marquer son territoire »... Disons que ça sème le doute.

 **Galen Erso :** Maintenant que tu le dis, même à la maison elle semble suspicieuse, bien qu'elle essaie de le cacher... Je crois qu'elle a fouillé dans mon comlink, parce quand j'ai cherché après lui, il n'était pas tout à fait où je l'avais posé...

 **Orson Krennic :** Tu vas tout lui dire ?

 **Galen Erso :** Je pourrais, en effet... Mais Lyra ne t'apprécies pas du tout, alors je n'ai pas franchement envie de créer une crise de jalousie pour si peu...

 **Orson Krennic :** Si peu, si peu... hmm.

 **Galen Erso :** Euh... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

 **Orson Krennic :** Oh, rien, rien du tout ;)

* * *

 _[StarBook...]_

 **Galen Erso** a publié une vidéo : Les premiers pas de Jyn :D

 **Lyra Erso** et **Orson Krennic** aiment ça.

 **Orson Krennic :** La petite ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère, j'ai l'impression :)

 **Galen Erso :** Quel compliment :)

 **Lyra Erso :** Merci ^_^' Mais elle a les mauvaises habitudes de son père. Elle a un rythme de vie totalement décalé, on dirait qu'elle vit la nuit ;)

 **Orson Krennic :** Il faut bien qu'elle prenne un peu de ses deux parents :)

* * *

 _[Messagerie privée...]_

 **Galen Erso :** Grosse dispute avec Lyra... Elle sait qu'on lui cache quelque chose.

 **Orson Krennic :** Alors il vaut mieux arrêter de le cacher.

 **Galen Erso :** Surtout que c'est du passé... ça ne peut pas lui faire de tort dans le présent...

 _Orson Krennic vient de se prendre une énorme désillusion plus communément appelée « friendzone »._

 **Galen Erso :** En fait... tout lui déballer n'a pas forcément arrangé les choses T_T Elle est partie prendre une chambre à l'hôtel.

 **Orson Krennic :** Quoiii ? Mais... ce n'est pas vraiment logique de faire une crise de jalousie pour ça o.o'

 **Galen Erso :** Elle a peur que tu essaies de me remettre dans ton lit, et elle veut que j'arrête d'avoir des interactions avec toi.

 **Orson Krennic :** Donc, je présume que c'est notre dernière conversation ?

 **Galen Erso :** Non.

 **Orson Krennic :** Ce n'est pas vraiment le choix à faire pour arranger ton couple... Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien.

 **Galen Erso :** J'apprécie toujours d'échanger avec toi, Orson. Ce n'est pas la jalousie déplacée de Lyra qui changera ce fait.

 **Orson Krennic :** J'espère pour toi qu'elle sera encline à respecter ton point de vue sur la situation...

* * *

 _[StarBook...]_

 **Lyra Erso** a changé sa situation : _séparée de_ _Galen Erso_.

 **Galen Erso :** Lyra...

 **Lyra Erso :** Fiche-moi la paix Galen.

* * *

 _[Messagerie privée...]_

 **Orson Krennic :** Oh Galen... je suis tellement désolé pour toi x'( C'est de ma faute...

 **Galen Erso :** Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas ta faute. Parfois, les couples ne sont pas faits pour durer...

 **Orson Krennic :** Comment ça va se passer pour votre petite ?

 **Galen Erso :** Jyn risque de passer en garde alternée, une fois que le divorce sera prononcé...

 **Orson Krennic :** Le divorce ? D: Galen, je serai de retour sur Coruscant à la fin de la semaine, alors si tu veux passer chez moi pour chercher du réconfort, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

 **Galen Erso :** Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, Orson :)

* * *

 _[StarBook...]_

 **Lyra Erso** et **Galen Erso** ont indiqué qu'ils étaient _divorcés_.

 _Orson Krennic en profite pour faire secrètement la fête chez lui._

* * *

 **Galen Erso** a indiqué sa situation : _en couple avec Orson Krennic_.

 **Orson Krennic** aime ça.

 _Lyra Erso a cassé son comlink dans sa poigne et commence à pleurer._

* * *

 **Je... je me suis laissée emporter, mais je pense que ça valait le coup, non ? Contaminés, maintenant ? x') En tout cas, ça m'a fait bien plaisir de caser un Krennso dans ce recueil, et de piétiner Lyra au passage xDD**


	28. Darth Vader's fanclub (1)

**Cette fois-ci, mon crack sera en deux parties. Elles ne seront pas forcément dans une logique de continuité chronologique (par rapport à la saga), mais hey ! c'est du crack, des fois faut se lâcher complètement xD**

* * *

 **Texte n°28**

 **« Darth Vader's fanclub » (Première partie)**

* * *

Le vaisseau _Finalizer_ était peut-être actuellement perdu au fin fond de l'espace, mais les journées continuaient d'être réglées correctement pour les membres de l'équipage. Le soir tombait donc, et Kylo Ren attendait fébrilement dans la salle de réunion principale.

Il avait distribué des tracts toute la semaine aux employés pour les informer que la première réunion du « Darth Vader's fanclub » se tiendrait enfin. Kylo espérait beaucoup de cette soirée, quelques officiers avaient déjà rejoint le groupe StarBook dédié au fanclub, et le jeune homme s'attendait à une encore plus grosse affluence.

Ce que le Président du fanclub ignorait, c'était que les membres déjà inscrits ne l'avaient fait que par respect pour leur patron, car ils n'en avaient rien à faire du Seigneur Sith qui avait disparu depuis déjà plusieurs décennies.

Ce que Kylo Ren ignorait aurait pu ne pas lui faire de tort, mais lorsqu'il réalisa enfin que personne ne viendrait à sa réunion, son petit cœur fragile se brisa en miettes. Alors, sous la banderole géante représentant Vader dans toute sa splendeur, le petit-fils dévoué pleura toutes les larmes de son corps... et se jura de se venger des personnes qui s'étaient payées sa tête.

Ça allait être un carnage à bord du vaisseau, semblable à celui qu'il avait perpétré au Temple Jedi – et pour les mêmes motifs : les autres Padawans et Maîtres avaient refusé d'admirer le grand Darth Vader.

* * *

 **Bouhaha x') Je m'amuse de pas grand-chose des fois xDD Et les malheurs de Ren ne font que commencer...**


	29. Darth Vader's fanclub (2)

**Aujourd'hui, dernière partie de ma duologie, starring... Lizzie l'infirmière, entre autres.**

* * *

 **Texte n°29**

 **« Darth Vader's fanclub » (Seconde partie)**

* * *

Kylo Ren avait finalement cru trouver des gens comme lui, lorsqu'il avait atterri sur Terre, mais il déchanta assez rapidement.

Une jeune femme nommée Lizzie se revendiquait comme la véritable Présidente du « Darth Vader's fanclub » et le ton était vite monté entre elle et le petit-fils du Sith, chacun déterminé à garder leur place.

Malheureusement pour Kylo, Lizzie avait rallié une majeure partie du fanclub à sa cause, et elle était en passe de gagner la guerre.

\- Faux Sith ! hurlaient certains fans en direction de Ren.

\- Tu n'as strictement rien compris au personnage ! ajoutaient d'autres avec colère.

En face, la riposte, numériquement plus faible :

\- Vous ne respectez pas Kylo Ren ! Il a autant le droit que nous d'admirer Vader, peut-être même plus puisqu'il est son petit-fils !

\- Laissez Kylo Ren tranquille, vous ne voyez pas qu'il va pleurer, ce pauvre chéri incompris ?

Au milieu de cette cacophonie, Kylo et Lizzie se fixaient d'un regard féroce. La jeune femme se tenait dignement sous sa propre banderole géante à l'effigie du Sith.

\- Je mérite la présidence du fanclub parce que je suis le petit-fils de Darth Vader, martelait Ren.

\- Je mérite la présidence du fanclub parce que j'ai été l'infirmière personnelle de Darth Vader, et que je le connais donc mieux que quiconque, se bornait à répéter Lizzie.

Soudain, tout le monde se figea dans la salle. Darth Vader, apparemment pas mort, venait d'entrer, et fixait la bataille en croisant les bras. Kylo se jeta presque à ses pieds.

\- Grand-pèèèèère ! Vous êtes en vie, je n'y crois pas, c'est incroyable, waouh ! N'est-ce pas que je suis votre digne héritier, et que donc je mérite d'être nommé Président de votre fanclub ?

\- Lève-toi de là, tu as l'air complètement ridicule, ricana Lizzie, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

Ren lui jeta un regard mauvais mais retrouva une position plus digne.

\- Je suis... ravi de rencontrer enfin mon petit-fils, fit lentement le Sith, et flatté du dévouement qu'il me porte. Néanmoins, je souhaite que Lizzie conserve son titre, qu'elle a amplement mérité à prendre soin de moi pendant des années.

Le visage de Kylo Ren se décomposa graduellement, puis le jeune homme éclata de rage, saccageant toute la salle, sous le regard courroucé des autres fans. Vader le maîtrisa avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en prendre physiquement à Lizzie.

Oui, Kylo Ren était un enfant prompt à faire des colères pour des broutilles, ne l'aviez-vous pas déjà compris ?

* * *

 **C'est tellement apaisant de clasher Kylo Ren et de le rendre ridicule... il faudrait que j'envisage de le faire encore plus souvent...**


	30. Les Impériaux des Neiges

**Dans une interview datant de la promo de « Rogue One », Ben Mendelsohn (Orson Krennic) avait mentionné qu'il chantait des chansons de la « Reine des Neiges » entre les prises. Bien évidemment... ça m'a donné une idée xD**

 **Et j'assume parfaitement le titre pourri de mon texte :3**

* * *

 **Texte n°30**

 **« Frozen Imperials / Les Impériaux des Neiges »**

* * *

\- Galen, il faut que tu reviennes maintenant. Pour le projet, pour l'Empire... et pour moi aussi.

\- Orson, je suis désolé, mais ma décision est prise. C'est non. Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais...

Krennic interrompit sa phrase d'un geste sec de la main. La colère et la frustration se lisaient dans ses grands yeux bleus. Pourtant, lorsqu'il reprit la parole...

\- Galen ? Je voudrais une Étoile de la Mort, fredonna Orson sur un air familier de dessin animé Disney. Oh, viens travailler avec moi ! Tu t'es enfui, on ne se voit plus, dis que fais-tu ? Tu n'es plus vraiment toi ! Nous étions meilleurs amis, mais c'est fini, j'aimerais savoir pourquoiiii ! Je voudrais une Étoile de la Mort, oui s'il te plaît une Étoile de la Mort ! Pense à moi...

Galen Erso écarquilla les yeux, choqué par le spectacle du Directeur Orson Krennic des recherches en armes avancées, chantonnant une chanson pour enfants dont il avait adapté les paroles à leur situation. Ses Death Troopers étaient sûrement trop polis et trop bien entraînés pour partir dans un fou rire, mais le tableau était vraiment cocasse.

Surtout que Krennic n'avait pas d'enfants – il ne les appréciait pas vraiment, pour tout dire. Galen préféra ne pas se demander où son (ancien) meilleur ami avait entendu ces paroles... une soirée dessins animés en solitaire ? Connaissant Orson comme il le connaissait, Galen manqua de rire malgré la gravité de la situation.

Orson, quant à lui, resta parfaitement impassible, comme s'il chantonnait des trucs comme ça tous les jours.

* * *

 **Le single « Je voudrais une Étoile de la Mort » sera prochainement disponible dans les bacs français, chanté par Orson Krennic, les accompagnements musicaux réalisés par les Death Troopers.**

… **C'est juste totalement ridicule, non ? (D'ailleurs, si jamais la chanson vous restait dans la tête, pas la peine de me remercier xD)**


	31. Décoration

**Après des officiers impériaux qui reprennent des chansons Disney, voici venue l'heure des assistants politiques qui refont la décoration du bureau de leur patron x') Pardon d'avance pour cette idée pourrie xD**

* * *

 **Texte n°31**

 **Décoration**

* * *

Kinman Doriana et Sate Pestage à la maroufle, Janus Greejatus aux prises avec la moquette : voilà le drôle de spectacle auquel on pouvait assister si l'on entrait dans le bureau du fraîchement nommé Chancelier Palpatine. Suite à une grève massive du personnel normalement en charge, la décoration du bureau ne pouvait s'effectuer dans les temps, alors le Seigneur Sith déguisé avait refilé la tâche (ingrate) à ses assistants politiques.

Si Kinman semblait encore s'amuser, Sate devait se sermonner mentalement toutes les cinq minutes : _ton boulot est de suer sang et eau pour ton patron, ton boulot est de suer sang et eau pour ton patron... même si le travail en question n'est pas celui pour lequel tu as signé, et qu'il n'entre pas dans tes compétences habituelles_. Janus, quant à lui, paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Sheev Palpatine fit alors son apparition dans son nouveau bureau, à la décoration toujours inachevée, donc inutilisable pour le moment présent. Les mains derrière le dos, sa longue robe sénatoriale traînant sur le sol, il constatait nonchalamment l'avancement des travaux. Ce n'était pas franchement glorieux : après une bourde de Kinman, les deux hommes avaient dû recommencer tout un pan de mur, et Janus peinait à installer la moquette sans qu'elle ne fasse de bosses disgrâcieuses.

\- Plus vite, plus vite ! aboya presque Palpatine.

Sate sursauta, et fit tomber sa maroufle sur le sol. Pour qui Monsieur Je-Laisse-Mes-Assistants-Travailler-En-Me-Tournant-Les-Pouces se prenait-il ? Encore une réflexion, et Sate démissionnait, purement et simplement, décida-t-il.

\- On travaille aussi vite que possible, marmonna plutôt Pestage.

\- Aussi vite que possible n'est pas suffisant, fit sèchement son patron. Je dois recevoir d'importants invités demain, et il serait mieux que nos discussions se déroulent dans un bureau flambant neuf.

Janus bougonna quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « va te faire foutre », mais Palpatine ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu – _tant mieux_ , se dit Sate, _sinon il aurait piqué une crise et ça nous aurait fait perdre encore plus de temps_.

Gardant pour eux leurs commentaires sarcastiques voire carrément corrosifs, les trois hommes se remirent au travail, sous le regard attentif du Chancelier, qui s'assit sur un fauteuil qu'il avait fait amener. _Que les Jedi te maudissent, Sith hautain_.

* * *

 **Oui c'était une idée de merde mais je l'assume x') Et le « plus vite, plus vite ! » m'a été inspiré par le commentaire (pas méchant, hein) que fait souvent mon père quand l'un de nous fait quelque chose à la maison (mais, contrairement à Palpatine, mon père ne se tourne pas les pouces, lui xD).**


	32. Mouvement de protestation

**Mon nouvel engagement politique, en cette année électorale : défendre l'univers Legends contre les actuelles directives de Lucasfilm xDD Que ça plaise ou que ça ne plaise pas U_U' mais je ne cherche à offenser personne.**

* * *

 **Texte n°32**

 **Mouvement de protestation**

* * *

Mouvement de protestation au siège de Lucasfilm : certains personnages ont pris en otage les cadres dirigeants. Notre reporter spécial est sur place, et nous informe en direct des événements.

Les personnages fictifs de la saga _Star Wars_ ont déboulé ce matin au siège de la compagnie Lucasfilm, qui produit les films. Ces personnages, issus de l'univers _Legends_ , c'est-à-dire des histoires qui ne sont plus considérées comme officielles, ont une seule revendication : restaurer leur univers au détriment de celui qui est développé depuis le rachat de la compagnie par Disney.

Mara Jade s'inquiète ainsi : « La nouvelle trilogie copie de nombreuses idées déjà exploitées, à la fois dans les anciens films, mais aussi dans l'univers Legends. Notre collectif souhaiterait que les fans ne se sentent pas considérés comme des idiots, des machines à donner de l'argent sans réfléchir aux nouvelles productions. »

Jacen Solo / Darth Caedus s'insurge : « Ce Kylo Ren est une copie de moi-même... en moins bien. Lui c'est un méchant raté, contrairement à moi. »

Thrawn explique : « Certains de nous sont réintégrés à l'univers officiel, mais pas par la recanonisation pure et simple des anciennes œuvres. Ces histoires sont réécrites sur de nouveaux supports, et sont vendues comme inédites, alors qu'elles existaient déjà avant. Mais je décrie surtout le fait que la recanonisation pure n'est pas privilégiée, alors que tant de fans et de personnages le réclament. »

Han Solo, héros mythique des films, explose carrément : « Récemment, il a été déclaré que mon nom n'est pas Han Solo. C'est une affirmation dégradante, c'est se moquer des fans de la première heure, et de ceux qui apprécient la trilogie originale – et ils sont nombreux. » Son épouse, Leia Organa Solo, tente ensuite de l'apaiser. Chewbacca, lui non plus, ne semble pas très heureux de cette situation, mais nous ne comprenons pas ce qu'il nous dit.

Ces personnages Legends sont soutenus par des personnages officiels : Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Palpatine ou encore même Orson Krennic se sont rassemblés avec le collectif.

En fin de journée, un groupe de Seigneurs Sith, vraiment agacés par la situation, a décidé de prendre en otage un comité composé, entre autres, de Kathleen Kennedy – la présidente actuelle de Lucasfilm – et de Pablo Hidalgo – chargé de la cohésion de l'univers. Ce groupe, composé de Darths Revan, Malak, Bane, Malgus, Zannah, Nihilus et Plagueis, déclare « avoir souhaité apporter directement la revendication écrite des autres personnages, qui n'ont pas été écoutés lors des discussions de la journée, contrairement à ce que le dernier communiqué de Lucasfilm a déclaré ».

Affaire à suivre, donc.

* * *

 **Je répète que je ne vise personne, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas explicitement mentionné les fans du nouvel univers officiel. Ce texte a une visée crack (certes un peu particulière) et cherche à faire parler des personnages Legends qui étaient carrément badass pour certains. (Tiens... j'aurais dû faire intervenir Jorus C'Baoth, la situation aurait été réglée en un rien de temps xDD)**


	33. L'univers merveilleux des Lego

**Sais pas trop d'où sort cette idée, exactement... mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour un Sith d'apprendre à jouer avec les petites briques colorées mondialement célèbres x')**

 **Sidious m'avait manqué, je l'avoue... mais je suis sûre à 200 % qu'il aurait préféré rester loin de moi, pour ne pas avoir une nouvelle soirée de babysitting à son compteur xD**

* * *

 **Texte n°33**

 **L'univers merveilleux des Lego**

* * *

Encore une soirée où Anakin et Padmé s'étaient débarrassés de leur progéniture. Encore une soirée où Palpatine se retrouvait à surveiller que Luke et Leia, six ans, ne cassaient rien dans son appartement.

Afin de canalyser l'énergie débordante des jumeaux Skywalker, le Chancelier / Seigneur Sith les avait mis devant une grosse boîte de Lego, qu'il s'était procuré spécialement pour l'occasion.

Profitant que l'attention des petits était tournée vers les jouets, Palpatine voulut s'éclipser pour s'occuper de quelques dossiers, et peut-être profiter de sa soirée... C'était sans compter sur Leia, qui trottina pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

\- Palpy ! protesta-t-elle. Reste jouer avec nous, s'il te plaît.

Le Sith soupira. Devant son manque manifeste d'enthousiasme, Leia protesta de plus belle et, bientôt, Luke se joignit à elle. Pour faire taire ces insupportables geignements, Palpatine alla s'asseoir de mauvaise grâce avec les jumeaux, au milieu des paquets de Lego fraîchement sortis de leur grande boîte.

\- Palpy..., appela une autre petite voix.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Luke d'utiliser cet horrible surnom que les deux enfants avaient trouvé. Il tourna la tête vers le petit garçon.

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs ? demanda innocemment le blondinet.

Sidious se figea. Mauvaise question, s'il en était une. Luke ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble, occupé à sortir les pièces des sachets transparents.

\- J'ai... eu des frères et sœurs, oui, lâcha-t-il lentement et à contrecœur.

\- _Eu_? Ils sont morts ?

La question du petit garçon avait le mérite d'être directe. Même sa sœur lui jeta un drôle de regard. Palpatine se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête, peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

\- Oh..., fut tout ce que Luke, déboussolé et légèrement contrit, parvint à dire.

\- Et tu jouais aux Lego avec eux ?

Leia reprenait l'interrogatoire là où son frère l'avait laissé tomber, apparemment. Quelle serait sa prochaine question ? « Combien tu avais de frères et sœurs ? » _Quatre._ « Comment ils s'appelaient ? » _Arf..._ « Tu les aimais beaucoup ? » _Pas du tout._ « Pourquoi ? » _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires._ « Comment ils sont morts ? » _Je les ai tués. Comme je vais très prochainement le faire avec toi si tu n'arrêtes pas avec tes question, espèce de..._

Palpatine inspira profondément pour chasser la rage qui l'avait soudain pris à la gorge. La faute à son imagination, qui était allée un peu loin, et non à cause de la petite fille. Néanmoins, il fallait que les jumeaux cessent de poser des questions après celle-ci – ou il ne répondrait alors plus de rien, dès que les mauvais souvenirs ressurgiraient. _Il serait dommage de rendre des cadavres à la place d'enfants demain, lorsque Skywalker viendrait rechercher sa progéniture._

Sidious fit un effort colossal pour revenir à l'instant présent.

\- Non, petite chipie, nous n'aimions pas franchement les Lego, se força-t-il à sourire. Nous perdions toujours quelques petites pièces, mentit-il avec plus d'aisance.

Les jumeaux semblaient cette fois avoir senti son trouble, alors que son esprit vagabondait dans les ténèbres et les souvenirs, et n'osèrent pas aller plus loin. _Parfait._

\- Alors c'est le moment d'y jouer avec nous ! osa tout de même s'exclamer Leia. Cette fois, les pièces ne disparaîtront pas !

Palpatine soupira de nouveau, mais fit bonne figure. Après tout, la soirée aurait pu tourner bien plus mal que cela.

* * *

 **Je... je voulais écrire un vrai crack, puis Palpatine et ses (anciens ?) problèmes familiaux m'ont rattrapée x'(**

 **Mais je pense que c'est la version la plus réaliste de toutes les soirées babysitting que j'ai écrites ;) avec toute l'obscurité de Sidious qui menace de s'échapper au grand jour.**


	34. Curly

**Je vais bâillonner mon frère pour l'empêcher, à l'avenir, de me donner des idées parfaitement farfelues. Donc, cette fois-ci, si vous cherchez un coupable, c'est lui *le pointe du doigt* (Comment ça c'est malpoli de pointer les gens du doigt ? xD)**

* * *

 **Texte n°34**

 **Curly**

* * *

Un moment café dans une petite cuisine...

\- Je n'ai toujours pas bien compris pourquoi cet officier ne s'est plus jamais approché de moi, même dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, avoua Darth Vader. Pourtant, je ne lui voulais aucun mal...

\- Tu l'as étranglé avec la Force, pointa Lizzie. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille plus se retrouver en ta compagnie... Vader, tu es vraiment _très mauvais_ avec le concept de relations sociales, déplora la jeune infirmière en soupirant.

\- Tu penses que c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas d'amis ? lui demanda le Sith, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix face à ce qui semblait être une ébauche de solution à son problème.

\- C'est fort probable. Rectification : c'est évident.

Lizzie alla fouiner dans ses placards, et lui jeta finalement un paquet rouge. Vader le rattrapa : des biscuits apéritifs.

\- Si t'as pas d'amis, prends un Curly, s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant le célèbre slogan de la marque. Dans ton cas, un paquet entier serait un meilleur dosage, peut-être que ça fera partir le Côté Obscur... et tes drôles de pulsions de strangulation. Elles commencent à devenir suspectes...

* * *

 **L'auteure n'est pas sponsorisée par la marque Curly :p**


	35. Insecte électrisé

**Les joies de l'été : les insectes. Y en a de toutes les tailles, pour tout les goûts. Par contre, aucune méthode miracle pour s'en débarrasser... ou peut-être que si ?**

* * *

 **Texte n°35**

 **Insecte électrisé**

* * *

C'était un monstre d'à peine quelques centimètres de long, mais cette taille ridicule ne l'empêchait pas de commettre ses méfaits. Et ce vol persistant, en cercle... devenait réellement agaçant pour l'Empereur.

Soupirant de mécontentement, le Maître de la Galaxie leva une main, et laissa un éclair bien dirigé, sortir de son index. Touchée, la mouche s'effondra, succombant immédiatement à ses blessures.

Il avait conquis l'échiquier politique et, par extension, la galaxie toute entière. Il avait défait les Jedi dans leur intégralité. Il n'allait certainement pas faire de cadeaux à un insecte.

\- C'est bien mieux ainsi, fit Palpatine, satisfait et parlant tout seul.

Il faudrait mettre en place de meilleures protections anti-insectes, dès le lendemain. Sinon, ses vacances dans sa belle propriété Naboo, allaient se transformer en véritable enfer.

* * *

 **Si seulement nous pouvions tous disposer d'une Foudre Sith assez puissante pour terrasser ces horribles insectes... *soupir***


	36. Marathonien de séries

**Bon, apparemment je suis partie pour caser Thrawn dans tous mes recueils, donc je vais faire avec, et vous aussi ;D**

* * *

 **Texte n°36**

 **Marathonien... de séries**

* * *

Mitth'raw'nuruodo était un militaire et un tacticien hors de pair, mais aussi un grand amateur d'art. « Pour connaître l'ennemi, il faut connaître sa culture. » Un adage peu commu, mais qui se révélait finalement payant.

Recueilli par l'Empire Galactique, qui ne constituait pourtant pas un ennemi - dans l'immédiat... -, Thrawn s'était tout de même intéressé à cette nouvelle culture... et le noble et élégant Chiss était devenu accro aux holodramas qui pullulaient sur l'Holonet.

Action, aventure, drame, policier, comédie, romance, jeunesse, thriller... Thrawn n'était pas très difficile, et s'intéressait à toutes les catégories. Dès qu'il n'était plus de service, il se précipitait vers son écran et se plongeait dans un marathon - la motivation ne lui manquait pas, seul le temps pouvait lui manquer.

* * *

 **En ce moment, c'est moi qui marathone beaucoup, alors l'image de Thrawn qui ferait la même chose s'est imposée à mon esprit x')**


	37. Avocat et confusion

**On lâche temporairement Thrawn, pour retrouver Sidious (xD), qui n'est pas dans la meilleure position pour la réalisation du Grand Plan...**

* * *

 **Texte n°37**

 **Avocat et confusion**

* * *

Darth Sidious était depuis peu un Sith démasqué. Il était aussi depuis peu, un Sith chanceux, parce qu'il avait réussi à échapper à la mise à mort sans autre forme de procès, que les Jedi avaient initialement prévue pour lui.

Effectivement, un procès avait eu lieu. Son influence de Chancelier aurait dû lui permettre de contrôler les juges et les magistrats, mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu : il se murmurait que Mace Windu avait mis une pression phénoménale sur les représentants de la loi, les harcelant avec les histoires sur les Sith, mélangeant réalité et mythes pour mieux les effrayer.

Suite à la première journée de procès, Windu vint parler avec le Sith prisonnier. Qui lui, n'était pas franchement d'humeur, vu la catastrophe qui s'était abattue sur lui et qu'il n'avait pu ni prévoir, ni empêcher.

\- Où est votre avocat ? demanda le Jedi. J'aimerais lui dire quelques mots.

\- Dans le frigo, grommela Sidious, peu enclin à laisser un Jedi s'approcher de sa personne, en ces temps troublés.

\- Euh... je voulais dire, l'homme qui vous défend.

\- Il me défendait mal.

Mace Windu ne semblait même pas choqué. En même temps, le jour où Mace Windu aurait une expression faciale autre que celle qu'il affichait par défaut, « je ne suis jamais joyeux, je suis un Maître sérieux et renfrogné »...

\- Je veillerai à rajouter ce meurtre à la liste de ce qui vous est reproché. Elle commence à ressembler à un roman... Peut-être que vous avouerez suffisamment de choses pour la transformer en une série en plusieurs tomes...

\- Qui vous a dit que j'avais tué mon avocat ? J'ai simplement dit qu'il se trouvait dans le frigo.

\- Cela sous-entend que vous l'avez tué et que vous avez conservé son corps au frais...

\- Non, le coupa sèchement Sidious. Il est vivant. Il prend seulement le frais, peut-être que cela l'encouragera à devenir compétent lors des audiences de demain.

\- Alors... au lieu de meurtre, j'indiquerai « séquestration » et « torture ». Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux...

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes fichu, de toute façon.

Ah. Une expression faciale. Windu était tellement fier d'avoir coincé un Seigneur Sith... Sidious aurait pu le foudroyer sur place. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il allait faire...

\- Il est l'heure pour vous de retourner à la Force, Maître Windu.

Le Jedi n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Cette salve d'éclairs eut un effet relaxant sur le Sith. C'était une façon comme une autre de se débarrasser du surplus de stress qui l'assaillait. Son geste lui serait probablement rajouté à la liste de ses chefs d'accusation, mais au point où il en était - à cause de ce maudit Skywalker, qui avait plaidé pour un procès équitable -, cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Il serait condamné à mort, de toute manière.

* * *

 **Inspiré par un tweet, pour les quatre premières lignes de dialogue.**

 **En tout cas, drôle de crack, avec la dernière phrase remplie de désespoir... T.T**


	38. Café du Côté Obscur (1)

**Une éternité que je voulais lancer officiellement le Café du Côté Obscur... Finalement, je l'ai intégré à ce recueil. Et bien que ce soit la même idée que dans le texte n°36, cela ne se situe pas dans la même continuité.**

 **Et Darth Nimial est un OC, je pense qu'elle n'apparaîtra qu'une fois, mais j'avais besoin d'elle ici pour introduire Thrawn au marathonage.**

* * *

 **Texte n°38**

 **Café du Côté Obscur (#1)**

* * *

Le Café du Côté Obscur servait tout le monde, à condition qu'il soit du "bon" côté de la Force. Et bien souvent, installée sur une table reculée, tout au fond de la salle, un ordinateur portable posé devant elle et ses consommations étalées autour, se trouvait une Dame Sith bien absorbée par ce qu'il se passait sur son écran.

Darth Nimial, la Dévoreuse de Séries, faisait son marathon quotidien. Au milieu d'un café, histoire de simuler une vie sociale, avec les autres clients se pressant autour d'elle, mais n'ayant pas d'interactions avec la Sith.

Tous les clients. Sauf un.

Le Grand Amiral Thrawn, poussé comme bien souvent par sa soif de connaissance, avait un matin osé déranger Nimial. La Sith lui avait jeté un regard mauvais, dérangée dans son visionnage, mais lorsque le Chiss lui avait expliqué sa curiosité des holodramas, elle avait finalement accepté de l'accueillir à côté d'elle.

Désormais, chaque fois que l'on entrait dans le Café, et que l'on regardait vers le fond de la salle, Darth Nimial et Mitth'raw'nuruodo partageaient le même écran, s'enthousiasmant et stressant sur la même série.

* * *

 **Admettez que ce serait une drôle de scène x') La "Dévoreuse de Séries", ouh là là, quelle titre effrayant pour une Sith, on en tremble de peur xDD**


	39. Et si ?

**Ah là là... Après une vague "Palpatine", voici une vague "Thrawn", apparemment... Même pas désolée :p**

 **Ceci est un crack, car c'est un Univers Alternatif assez... hmm... capillotracté. À l'image du ship qui y est développé, en somme.**

* * *

 **Texte n°39**

 **Et si ?**

* * *

 _Et si Thrawn avait été recruté par la République dès la Guerre des Clones ? Et si Anakin Skywalker n'était pas marié avec Padmé Amidala ? Et si Thrawn était l'Amiral supervisant la flotte qui accompagnait le Jedi ?_

 _Et si ces deux héros mythiques – leurs versions alternatives, du moins – entretenaient une relation ?_

* * *

La bataille avait été éprouvante pour ses combattants républicains. Beaucoup trop de pertes humaines... Les vaisseaux atterrissaient dans les vastes hangars, les soldats tiraient tous une mine atterrée. Les clones n'échangèrent pas un mot en descendant de leurs chasseurs, Ahsoka sortit de son Intercepteur Jedi en soupirant, et Anakin fit de même en passant une main lasse sur son visage crispé.

L'Amiral Thrawn arrivait vers eux, pas plus réjoui. Skywalker releva la tête vers le Chiss. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à se remonter mutuellement le moral... Ils pourraient tout au moins essayer. Dans le pire des cas, ils auraient chacun une épaule réconfortante pour pleurer.

Si Anakin aurait accepté la demande en mariage de Padmé, jamais il n'aurait pu profiter d'un câlin réconfortant juste après une bataille. De même, leur couple aurait explosé avec la distance. Là, Anakin avait été chanceux de tomber sur un homme tel que Thrawn. Le Chiss était toujours disponible pour le Jedi, et se montrait toujours compréhensif. Anakin ne savait jamais comment le remercier de lui remonter le moral, alors il lui rendait sa tendresse et son oreille attentive, car le Chiss méritait réellement que l'on se préoccupe de lui.

* * *

 **Anakin Skywalker x Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Bah dites donc, ce ship vient de loin... mais ils ne sont pas si mal assortis, si ?**


	40. StarBook HS 3

**Ouh, le dernier texte était finalement plutôt sérieux pour un recueil de crack. C'est pas grave, on va arranger ça aujourd'hui. Genre, vraiment. (Genre, beaucoup trop xD)**

* * *

 **Texte n°40**

 **« Fandoms » (StarBook – HS #3)**

* * *

 **Mitth'raw'nuruodo** a rejoint StarBook.

 **Mitth'raw'nuruodo** est désormais ami avec **Empereur Sheev Palpatine** et **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin**.

* * *

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine :** J'annonce officiellement la promotion de  Mitth'raw'nuruodo au titre de Grand Amiral de l'Empire. Il conservera le commandement du Destroyer Impérial "Chimaera".

 **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin** et les autres officiels impériaux aiment ça.

 **Mitth'raw'nuruodo :** C'est avec un grand honneur que j'accepte cette promotion, Votre Majesté, et je continuerai de servir l'Empire avec autant de ferveur qu'auparavant.

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine** aime ça.

* * *

 **Mitth'raw'nuruodo** a changé son nom en **Grand Amiral Thrawn**.

 _Le fandom pousse des hurlements de joie._

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** … ? o.o'

* * *

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** [à] **Eliane Sadler :** Bien le bonjour, chère demoiselle. Suite à ma promotion, j'ai eu affaire (de loin) avec quelque chose nommé "fandom", et je suis curieux d'en savoir plus à ce propos. J'ai aussi entendu, dans les hautes sphères, alors que je souhaitais y trouver des renseignements, que vous étiez l'une des personnes sur ce réseau social la plus à même de m'expliquer précisément ce qu'est un "fandom" :)

 **Eliane Sadler :** Wow ! C'est un grand honneur ! Mon Grand Amiral préféré me demande de l'aide, hihihi * hystérique *

 **Eliane Sadler :** … Bref. Je me suis encore laissée emporter. Revenons-en au sujet de départ. Un fandom est une communauté de fans (un "fan-kingdom"), généralement des fans d'un jeu vidéo, d'une saga de films ou de livres, de séries télévisées...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** … Ou d'une personne réelle ?

 **Eliane Sadler :** Oui, aussi. Des acteurs ou des chanteurs. Parfois des personnalités politiques. Mais dans votre cas...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Oui ?...

 **Eliane Sadler :** Votre informateur, dans les "hautes sphères", il vous a bien informé que votre univers, celui où vous vivez tous, est considéré comme fictif là où je vis, sur Terre ?

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Euh... non, absolument pas, non o.o'

 **Eliane Sadler :** Pff... s'il fait son travail à moitié, aussi... C'est une saga de films, appelée "Star Wars", qui a son propre univers étendu en livres, séries, comics, jeux vidéos... Vous, vous venez originalement d'une trilogie de livres, mais vous êtes maintenant dans une série TV, et les gens vous adorent. Moi, je me suis retrouvée sur StarBook par le plus grand des hasards, et maintenant je discute avec mes héros de jeunesse.

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** C'est une... information capitale, qui m'avait totalement échappé. Incroyable, cette histoire, vraiment...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** …

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Mais je suis vraiment curieux, par rapport à ces "fandoms"... Et je ne suis pas en service avant une semaine... La théorie, c'est un bon début, mais j'ai toujours cherché à y rajouter la pratique. Pensez-vous que c'est possible ? Pensez-vous pouvoir me montrer des exemples ?

 **Eliane Sadler :** Ah ben, c'est parfait, parce que je suis en congés ;) Pas de soucis, je peux vous montrer la variété dans les fandoms :D

* * *

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Alice au Pays des Merveilles ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Avengers ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Captain America ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Esprits criminels ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Les Quatre Fantastiques ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Harry Potter ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Le Hobbit » et « Le Seigneur des Anneaux ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « Dr. House ».

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime « North  & South (BBC) », « Once Upon A Time », « Pirates des Caraïbes », « Orgueil et Préjugés », « Robin Hood (BBC) », « Sherlock », « Spider-Man », « Deadpool », « Star Wars », et 5 autres.

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine :** Par la Force... o.o'

 **Eliane Sadler :** J'ai créé un monstre o.o'

* * *

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** a regardé 30 crack!vids sur YouTube.

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** a écouté « Three Days Grace », « Blue Stahli », « Christina Aguilera » et 15 autres.

 **Eliane Sadler :** Euh... et la modération, dans tout ça ?

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** C'est un concept dépassé ;D

 **Eliane Sadler :** Oh là là... je ne vais quand même pas être dépassée en termes de fan-itude, si ?

* * *

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** a partagé des fanfictions : « Texts From Avengers Tower », « Anakin and Obi-Wan go to the Store », « Non-Canonized », « Hot Fossil Idiots Don't Know How To Propose », « Sheer Delicacy » et 20 autres.

 **Eliane Sadler :** Noooon... Pas les fanfictions... Vous ne pourrez plus jamais sortir de là, Thrawn, c'est comme si vous aviez vendu votre âme...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Les fanfictions et les fanarts sont les deux concepts que je trouve les plus intéressants... Tellement de diversité...

 _Eliane Sadler est au bord du gouffre du désespoir._

 **Eliane Sadler :** Wait... Vous... vous avez lu et partagé « Sheer Delicacy » ? o.o'

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à cela ? Ce n'est qu'une fanfiction parmi les dizaines d'autres qu'il a partagées...

 **Eliane Sadler :** C'est une fanfiction érotique mettant en scène Thrawn et Gilad Pellaeon ! O.O'

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine :** o.o'

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** ^_^'

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine :** Une minute, Eliane... Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant de la nature de cette fanfiction ? ;)

 **Eliane Sadler :** Je... euuuh... hé hé... CE N'EST PAS UNE FIC PORNO **ME** METTANT EN SCÈNE.

* * *

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** a créé un compte Tumblr.

 _Eliane Sadler s'est jetée dans le Gouffre du Désespoir, murmurant quelques secondes auparavant : "Il ne pourra plus jamais sortir des fandoms... Tumblr, mais TUMBLR quoi ! Il va faire des cauchemars, le pauvre chou, avec tous ces posts chelous sur lui..."_

* * *

… **Vous êtes encore là ? Parfait, parce que je compte prochainement (sous-entendu : dès que j'en aurais le temps) écrire DEUX textes dérivés de ce gros crack. Le premier sera le "prologue" (comment Thrawn a été amené jusqu'à Eliane), le second sera l' "épilogue" (les réactions des proches de Thrawn... surtout celle d'Eli Vanto en fait, qui risque de faire tinter les oreilles d'Eliane).**


	41. StarBook HS 4

**Vous l'attendiez ? Vous ne l'espériez plus ? La préquelle du texte n°40, « Fandoms », est enfin arrivée ! (Bon, cette accroche ne fonctionne pas du tout si, en fait, vous vous en foutiez de cette série de textes :p)**

 **Nota : Ici, Thrawn et Eli Vanto sont en couple (tout simplement parce que je les shippe trop). Si vous ne savez pas encore qui peut bien être cet Eli Vanto, SPOILERS du roman "Thrawn" !**

* * *

 **Texte n°41**

 **« Fandoms, la préquelle » (StarBook – HS #4)**

* * *

 _Messagerie privée..._

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** [à] **Eli Vanto** : Peut-être pourrais-tu me renseigner ? Suite à ma promotion, un certain "fandom" a "poussé des hurlements de joie"... et je me demandais ce que pouvait bien être ce "fandom".

 **Eli Vanto :** Franchement désolé, Thrawn, mais cette fois-ci, je ne peux rien pour toi :/

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Ce n'est pas un terme que tu peux traduire ?

 **Eli Vanto :** Ce n'est pas un terme que je connais, tout court. Tu n'as rien trouvé à ce sujet en faisant une recherche sur l'Holonet ?

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Absolument rien.

 **Eli Vanto :** Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi... Va demander à Yularen, peut-être que ça lui parlerait plus :/

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Tu penses que c'est un terme avec lequel le Renseignement Impérial pourrait être familier ?

 **Eli Vanto :** Je n'en pense rien du tout, je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, je te propose juste un autre interlocuteur.

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** ... Je t'embête avec mes questions, c'est cela ?

 **Eli Vanto :** Disons que je suis en réunion, et que je suis censé écouter ce qui s'y raconte, plutôt que d'utiliser GalaticMessenger pour répondre aux interrogations de mon petit ami...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Je m'excuse pour le dérangement, Eli.

 **Eli Vanto :** Ce n'est pas bien grave, Thrawn ;) Cette réunion est affreusement ennuyeuse, de toute façon, et je n'ai pas encore été pris en flagrant délit.

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Je te laisse faire ton devoir d'officier, Lieutenant Commander Vanto :D

 **Eli Vanto :** Alors arrête d'envoyer des messages :p

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Mes excuses.

 **Eli Vanto :** Thrawn !

* * *

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** [à] **Wullf Yularen** : Salutations, Colonel :) J'ai besoin d'un renseignement, et je me demandais si vous le déteniez. Suite à ma promotion, un certain "fandom" a "poussé des hurlements de joie", et je me demandais ce que pouvait bien être ce "fandom".

 **Colonel Wullf Yularen :** C'est peut-être le Renseignement Impérial ici, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous détenons le savoir universel ! Désolé, Grand Amiral, mais je ne peux rien pour vous... Avez-vous essayé une recherche sur l'Holonet ? d'autres interlocuteurs ?

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** HoloNet ne semble pas connaître ce terme, et le Lieutenant Commander Vanto n'est pas plus familier avec celui-ci. Il m'a ensuite recommandé de m'adresser à vous, ne pouvant rien m'apprendre.

 **Colonel Wullf Yularen :** Il doit bien exister quelqu'un dans cette galaxie qui détient la réponse... Je vous suggère le Grand Moff Tarkin. Peut-être que sa proximité avec l'Empereur pourrait lui avoir appris la signification de "fandom"... à tout hasard... *soupire*

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Pensez-vous donc que ce "fandom" serait quelque chose de très important, mais aussi de très confidentiel ?

 **Colonel Wullf Yularen :** J'avance seulement des hypothèses, qui ne sortent de nulle part en réalité. Nous sommes tous les deux dans le même flou concernant ce terme :/

* * *

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** [à] **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin** : Grand Moff, toutes mes salutations. J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement, s'il vous plaît : Suite à ma promotion, un certain "fandom" a "poussé des hurlements de joie", et je me demandais ce que pouvait bien être ce "fandom".

 **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin :** Grand Amiral, je regrette, mais je n'en sais strictement rien. J'ignore ce qui a pu vous faire penser que je pouvais être familier avec ce terme...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Une simple recommandation du Colonel Yularen. Qui m'avait été lui-même recommandé par le Lieutenant Commander Vanto. Vers lequel je m'étais tourné après que mes recherches sur l'HoloNet eurent échoué.

 **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin :** Je vois...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Ma méthode d'investigation n'est peut-être pas la bonne, en fin de compte. Plutôt que de m'adresser individuellement à de nouveaux interlocuteurs à chaque fois, je devrais peut-être diffuser ma demande de renseignement plus largement !

* * *

 _StarBook..._

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Suite à ma promotion, un certain "fandom" a "poussé des hurlements de joie", et je me demandais ce que pouvait bien être ce "fandom". Peut-être qu'une demande plus large, atteignant plus de personnes, pourrait m'amener plus rapidement une réponse positive :)

 **Eli Vanto :** Oh là là, Grand Amiral, toujours aux prises avec votre question ? Cela fait combien de temps... trois jours standards, n'est-ce pas ? Sincèrement désolé de n'avoir pas pu vous aider :/

 **Colonel Wullf Yularen :** C'est effectivement une méthode qui pourrait porter ses fruits plus rapidement ! En espérant que votre persévérance porte ses fruits, Grand Amiral :D

 **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin :** Votre démarche aura attisé ma curiosité, Grand Amiral. Si vous parvenez à obtenir une réponse, je serais très intéressé.

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine :** Je crois, Grand Amiral, pouvoir être en mesure de vous répondre.

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Réellement, Votre Majesté ?

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine :** Un "fandom" est loin d'être un secret d'État. Il faut juste s'adresser à des spécialistes de la question. Je vous suggère de contacter une certaine Eliane Sadler, dont vous trouverez aisément le profil ici, sur StarBook.

 **Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin :** Ce nom me rappelle quelque chose...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Je vous remercie profondément, Votre Majesté. C'est ce que je vais m'empresser de faire.

 **Empereur Sheev Palpatine :** Grand Amiral, un seul petit conseil à ce propos : contentez-vous de la théorie, n'acceptez pas si Eliane vous propose la pratique ;)

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** ...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Je reste perplexe face à votre conseil, ne comprenant pas encore à quoi il fait référence, mais soit.

* * *

 **Je mets ma main à couper que Tarkin a déjà entendu Palpatine mentionner Eliane... probablement pour maugréer après elle x')**

 **Prochain épisode : la partie "épilogue" du texte original ^.^ Mettez des boules Quiès, ça va crier xP**


	42. StarBook HS 5

**Préparez-vous, ça risque de faire un peu de bruit, car petit copain en colère droit devant ! (Toujours SPOILERS du roman "Thrawn".)**

* * *

 **Texte n°42**

 **« Fandoms, l'épilogue de l'original » (StarBook – HS #5)**

* * *

 **Eli Vanto :** ELIANE. SADLER.

 _Eliane Sadler réémerge du Gouffre du Désespoir._

 **Eliane Sadler :** Oui ? Comment puis-je vous aider ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

 **Eli Vanto :** Je suis Lieutenant Commander dans la Navy Impériale, et je sers sous les ordres du Grand Amiral Thrawn.

 **Eliane Sadler :** Ah. Un proche de Thrawn... en quelque sorte. Je m'excuse auprès de la Navy toute entière d'avoir transformé votre Grand Amiral en fanboy irrécupérable.

 **Eli Vanto :** Justement. J'en suis fort mécontent.

 **Eliane Sadler :** Je viens justement de m'excuser !

 **Eli Vanto :** La situation est catastrophique. Le Grand Amiral est encore capable d'effectuer son devoir militaire, avec autant de succès qu'auparavant. Mais en dehors de ses fonctions, c'est invivable.

 **Eliane Sadler :** Vous devez vraiment être son ami, si vous le côtoyez hors de ses fonctions...

 **Eli Vanto :** Nous pouvons nous en entretenir par messagerie privée, si vous le voulez bien.

* * *

 _Messagerie privée..._

 **Eliane Sadler :** Oooh, je veux TOUT savoir sur la relation que vous entretenez avec Thrawn ;)

 **Eli Vanto :** C'est mon petit ami. C'est pourquoi cette situation est vraiment dérangeante.

 **Eliane Sadler :** Je m'excuse d'avoir transformé votre boyfriend en fanboy... Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour aller plus loin que la théorie, malgré ce que Palpatine lui a conseillé.

 **Eli Vanto :** Un blog Tumblr rempli de fanarts, un compte Twitter recensant les meilleures citations de fanfictions, un livre en cours de préparation sur l'univers des fandoms, des suggestions YouTube n'affichant que des crack!vids... Des tonnes de livres importés depuis la Terre, son ordinateur portable personnel qui ne stocke plus que des films et des séries... La seule chose qu'il n'a pas encore modifié, ce sont ses fonds d'écran : ce sont, pour l'instant, toujours nos photos.

 **Eliane Sadler :** Oui, j'ai pu constater que c'était devenu obsessionnel, à mon plus grand regret. Mais, si cela peut vous réconforter, le fait qu'il ait renoncé à modifier ses fonds d'écran, montre qu'il a encore un orteil dans la réalité, et qu'il tient à vous :D

 **Eli Vanto :** Il tient tellement à moi, qu'il ne s'empêche pas d'aller lire du _slash_ entre lui et d'autres personnes, du type Gilad Pellaeon ou Jorg Car'das x(

 **Eliane Sadler :** Eh, je suis pas thérapiste de couple, moi ! Je m'excuse encore et toujours des proportions que cette histoire de renseignement a pris, je tente de vous rassurer... mais pour ses lectures de fanfictions, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'en parler entre vous.

 **Eli Vanto :** Qu'il soit curieux, soit. Il l'a toujours été, il le sera toujours. Le fait qu'il lise du _slash_ n'apporte pas que du mauvais, dans notre vie de couple, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... ;)

 **Eliane Sadler :** Je vois, mais je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de voir o.o'

 **Eliane Sadler :** ...

 **Eliane Sadler :** On va dire que oui 8D Déformation professionnelle d'une shippeuse de slashs :p

 **Eli Vanto :** ...

 **Eli Vanto :** Bref.

 **Eli Vanto :** Ce qui est vraiment dérangeant, c'est qu'il aille lire des trucs qu'il ferait avec d'autres hommes.

 **Eliane Sadler :** Hmm, c'est de la jalousie que je perçois ? x')

 **Eli Vanto :** Eliane Sadler, vous avez suffisamment fait de dégâts, alors n'en rajoutez pas une couche, s'il vous plaît.

 **Eliane Sadler :** D'accord, je vais essayer de me tenir. Mais je ne peux pas parler avec Thrawn pour vous :) Vous pouvez venir vous défouler sur moi autant que vous voulez, c'est ma faute de toute façon si vous êtes dans cette situation, et je vous supporterais moralement si vous m'en faites la demande... mais allez dialoguer avec lui.

 **Eli Vanto :** Merci du conseil... et soyez sûre que je me souviendrais de votre proposition, si jamais ça venait à mal se passer. C'est le moins que vous puissiez faire pour vous racheter ;)

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Vous noterez également que je n'ai pas oublié la petite mention à Gilad Pellaeon, que je considérerais toujours comme le "premier petit ami de Thrawn", celui qui est arrivé avant la demi-douzaine d'autres personnes intéressées par le Chiss (oui je le shippe avec beaucoup de gens xD).**

 **La prochaine fois... nous concluerons (normalement, hein) cet arc « Fandoms » par un petit bonus traitant de la parodie d'une chanson. Je n'en dis pas plus :p**


	43. StarBook HS 6

**À moins que l'on m'en réclame de nouveaux, ce bonus devrait conclure l'arc « Fandoms ». Le moins que l'on pourra dire, c'est que ni Thrawn ni Eli n'auront été au bout de leurs surprises xD**

 **SPOILERS du roman "Thrawn" (concernant le personnage d'Eli Vanto).**

 **Les paroles de la chanson parodique ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, je suis tombée dessus un jour au détour d'un commentaire sur AO3.**

* * *

 **Texte n°43**

 **« Fandoms, le bonus » (StarBook – HS #6)**

* * *

 **Eliane Sadler** a partagé une vidéo YouTube : _"Thrawn - Too Sexy"_.

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn** aime ça.

 **Eli Vanto :** Euh... je suis perplexe, là...

 **Eliane Sadler :** "I'm too sexy for my love / Too sexy for my love / Love's going to leave me" ;)

 **Eli Vanto :** ...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Allons, Eli, ne peux-tu pas prendre cette chanson ridicule à la légère ?

 **Eli Vanto :** Je te croyais plus attaché que cela à ta dignité. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas...

 **Eliane Sadler :** "I'm too sexy for my white uniform / Too sexy for my uniform / So sexy it hurts" x')

 **Eliane Sadler :** Eli, ne viens pas dire que c'est faux, ce serait un mensonge x')

 **Eli Vanto :** Hmpf...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Donc, tu insinues que le blanc ne me va pas ?

 **Eli Vanto :** Je n'insinue rien du tout. Je n'apprécie juste pas particulièrement que quelqu'un d'autre te reluque.

 **Eliane Sadler :** Ooooh, la jalousie :p

 **Eliane Sadler :** "And I'm too sexy for Coruscant / Too sexy for Corellia / Alderaan, and Csilla"

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Eli, ce n'est rien de plus que du divertissement pour fangirls. Je t'en prie, cesse de te vexer, Eliane fait juste une crise, ce n'est pas sérieux. Apprécie plutôt cette chanson cocasse :D

 **Eliane Sadler :** "I'm too sexy for your boarding party / Too sexy for your boarding party / No way I'm Twi'lek dancing"

 **Eli Vanto :** ...

 **Eli Vanto :** Bon, c'est d'accord, je vais tenter un effort. Mais c'est bien parce que tu me le demandes, Thrawn. Et Eliane a encore à me prouver qu'elle est digne de confiance.

 **Eliane Sadler :** Ah bon ? o.o'

 **Eli Vanto :** Ça pourrait commencer par toi abandonnant ton travail de republication des lyrics ;)

 **Eliane Sadler :** ... Rabat-joie.

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** "I'm a Grand Admiral, you know what I mean / And I do my little turn on the Chimaera's bridge / Yeah, on the bridge / On the bridge, yeah / I do my little turn on the bridge"

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Est-ce mieux ainsi, Eli ? ;)

 **Eli Vanto :** Bien mieux :D C'est une chanson cocasse sur TOI, de toute manière, alors ce n'est pas plus mal que tu aies pris le relais d'Eliane ;)

 **Eliane Sadler :** Nia nia nia... Si on a plus le droit de piquer une crise de fangirlisme maintenant...

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** "I'm too sexy for my ship / Too sexy for my ship / Too sexy by far"

 _Eli Vanto et Eliane Sadler ont tous deux atteint le niveau critique : désormais, ils bavent. Comme deux idiots._

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** "And I'm too sexy for my fans / Too sexy for my fans / What do you think about that?"

 _Si Thrawn ne peut pas voir physiquement Eliane, il est néanmoins satisfait de la réaction que cette chanson a provoqué sur Eli, comme il vient d'aller le constater en entrant discrètement dans ses quartiers du Chimaera ;)_

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** "I'm too sexy for my ysalamir / Too sexy for my ysalamir"

 **Eliane Sadler :** Thrawn, ça suffit, j'ai noyé mon clavier là... 8D Bon sang, pourquoi des gens postent des chansons comme ça sur Internet ? Ils veulent nous rendre fous ?

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** Oh, un dernier couplet, ma chère, comme vous le savez bien... ;)

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** "Poor pussy / Poor pussy Twi'lek / I'm too sexy for my love / Too sexy for my love / Love's going to leave me"

 **Eliane Sadler :** Gaaaaaah...

 **Eli Vanto :** Ermm... Thrawn... Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, du touuut même... rejoins-moi là où je suis ;) 8D

 **Grand Amiral Thrawn :** J'y suis déjà, Eli. Retourne-toi ;)

 **Eli Vanto :** *-*

 **Eliane Sadler :** Hééé, les gars ! ... Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser sur ma faim, sales sadiques ?!

 **Eli Vanto :** Comment te dire que... si, en fait xD

 **Eliane Sadler :** Une photo ? Une vidéo ? Un direct, même ? S'iouplaîiit !

 _Grand Amiral Thrawn et Eli Vanto ont décidé de snober Eliane Sadler._

 **Eliane Sadler :** Les gaaaaaars ! T.T

* * *

 **Eli, il va falloir apprendre à partager... au moins un petit peu, vu le nombre de fans qui traînent derrière Thrawn (en bavant), et le nombre de personnages que je sens potentiellement intéressés par Thrawn (que je shippe avec lui, en fait, tout bêtement).**

 **Hein Eli, il va falloir nous en laisser un peu ! Clin d'œil clin d'œil :p**


	44. Emo

**Aucun SPOILER des "Derniers Jedi" n'a été autorisé dans ce texte – car ce n'était de toute façon pas son but (le développement du personnage n'est absolument pas conforme avec celui décrit dans le film). Vous pouvez donc le lire avec la conscience tranquille.**

* * *

 **Texte n°44 – Emo**

* * *

Ben Solo – pardon, "Kylo Ren", comme il le revendiquait désormais – se terrait dans sa chambre, située au cœur d'un luxueux complexe résidentiel sénatorial.

Le jeune emo – pardon, "rebelle" – avait son casque audio vissé sur les oreilles, diffusant du bon son provenant de la webradio _2000 FM – Hard Rock_ , qui diffusait sur son ordinateur. Entièrement vêtu de noir, les cheveux mi-longs teints de la même couleur, Kylo Ren tapotait sur son clavier tout en traînant sur Tumblr, et en pivotant sur son fauteuil de bureau en rythme avec la musique.

Leia passa doucement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Ren sursauta.

\- Tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'ouvrir ? cria-t-il, agacé, d'entrée de jeu.

Il retira son casque, et regarda sa mère d'un air contrarié.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, ne se laissa pas démonter sa mère. Avec ce casque sur les oreilles, tu n'as pas dû m'entendre. Je venais t'inviter à manger un bout avec moi dans la cuisine.

\- Ah, parce que tu as enfin daigné rentrer chez toi pour tenir compagnie à ton fils ? grogna Ren.

\- Ben, je suis désolée, j'ai beaucoup de réunions...

\- C'est Kylo Ren maintenant, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Et non, je ne sortirai pas de cette chambre ce soir.

Il attrapa un paquet de Doritos qui traînait sur son bureau, et Leia, soupirant, referma lentement la porte.

* * *

 **La webradio citée dans ce texte est simplement un clin d'œil à ce que j'écoute pendant que j'écris ;)**


	45. Compilation petites choses diverses (1)

**Aujourd'hui, introduction officielle d'un nouveau format ! Ce ne sera pas quelque chose de régulier (ça ne l'est jamais avec moi :p), plutôt quelque chose de très très ponctuel ^.^'**

* * *

 **Texte n°45**

 **Compilation de petites choses diverses (#1)**

* * *

Il m'arrive bien souvent de me retrouver avec quelques fragments d'idées, mais qui ne sont pas suffisantes pour être rédigées sous la forme d'un texte convenable.

Il est enfin temps d'y remédier. Voici une première petite compilation de ces... choses, ces OVNI qui traversent mon esprit quand je m'y attends le moins.

* * *

1 – "Jedi Apprentice"

Bref résumé de cette série de romans jeunesse, écrite par Dave Wolverton (tome 1) et Jude Watson (le reste) :

Qui-Gon Jinn : « Non, mon Padawan, tu ne dois surtout pas faire ça ! »  
Obi-Wan Kenobi : * le fait quand même *  
Qui-Gon Jinn : * facepalm *

(Variante anglophone, originale parce que je l'avais écrite de cette façon en premier lieu :

Qui-Gon: "Don't do the thing!"  
Obi-Wan: * does the thing *  
Qui-Gon: * facepalm *)

* * *

2 – Imperial Lyrics

Cette chanson a déjà été postée dans ce recueil plusieurs textes auparavant, mais je vous fais une piqûre de rappel dans cette compilation, parce que je me suis trouvée très drôle avec ces paroles modifiées xDD

"Je voudrais une Étoile de la Mort" (Orson Krennic – Rogue One soundtrack)  
 _Galen ? Je voudrais une Étoile de la Mort  
_ _Oh, viens travailler avec moi !  
_ _Tu t'es enfui, on ne se voit plus  
_ _Dis que fais-tu ?  
_ _Tu n'es plus vraiment toi !  
_ _Nous étions meilleurs amis  
_ _Mais c'est fini  
_ _J'aimerais savoir pourquoi !  
_ _Je voudrais une Étoile de la Mort  
_ _Oui, s'il te plaît, une Étoile de la Mort !  
_ _Pense à moi..._

* * *

3 – Palpatartine

Pour conclure cette compilation, rien de mieux qu'un Photoshop àlakon, n'est-ce pas ? :p

Lien (enlever les parenthèses, espaces et sauts de ligne) :  
www . casimages  
.com  
(/) i / 180120080814635336 . jpg . html


	46. Babysitting Jedi

**Après avoir suffisamment fait souffrir Palpatine dans ses séances de babysitting, changeons de cobayes, voulez-vous.**

 **Anakin, Ahsoka, deux bébés, dans une scène coupée crack d'un véritable épisode de "The Clone Wars" : saison 2, épisode 3, « Les Enfants de la Force ».**

* * *

 **Texte n°46**

 **Babysitting Jedi**

* * *

Les pleurs des bébés Rodien et Nautolan ne cessèrent pas avec le passage du _Crépuscule_ en vitesse lumière.

Pire, ils redoublèrent.

Deux bébés hurlants, c'en était trop pour Anakin Skywalker.

\- Fais-les taire ! cria-t-il à Ahsoka, élevant la voix pour se faire entendre de sa Padawan au milieu des pleurs.

\- J'essaie, j'essaie ! paniqua légèrement la jeune Togruta, tentant de maintenir les deux bébés en place entre ses bras.

Le poing métallique d'Anakin se serra nerveusement, et il soupira d'agacement.

\- Donne-moi en un, réclama-t-il finalement, tendant les bras vers le petit Rodien.

Il faisait plus confiance à l'instinct maternel d'Ahsoka qu'à sa propre capacité à gérer un enfant, mais la pauvre Padawan était visiblement débordée. Elle le lui tendit sans faire d'histoire.

Anakin berça le bébé maladroitement, et Ahsoka se mit en quête d'aliments convenables pour bébés, ainsi que de linges pouvant potentiellement faire office de langes de rechange... Mais après avoir fouillé le vaisseau de fond en comble, le Nautolan braillant de plus belle dans ses bras, elle dut s'avouer vaincue. Le _Crépuscule_ n'était pas le vaisseau le plus adéquat pour transporter des enfants en bas âge.

À contrecœur, Anakin interrompit le voyage retour, et ils débarquèrent tous les cinq – n'oublions pas R2-D2 – sur une petite planète à mi-chemin, juste devant un supermarché qui fit renaître l'espoir dans leurs cœurs.

\- Dépêchons-nous d'aller nous procurer l'essentiel, la pressa Anakin, alors qu'Ahsoka traînait derrière lui. Je n'en peux plus de ces pleurs !

Alors que sa Padawan fourrait des boîtes de lait en poudre et des paquets de couches dans le caddie, Anakin nota mentalement de faire remarquer à Padmé, dès qu'il la verrait, que ce n'était _absolument_ pas la peine de se presser pour avoir des enfants. Il refoula au mieux la bouffée d'angoisse qui l'envahit à l'idée de s'occuper de sa propre marmaille hurlante et salissante.

* * *

 **D'une certaine façon, heureusement qu'Anakin n'ait jamais eu à s'occuper de ses jumeaux, malgré son enthousiasme prématuré face à sa future paternité x')**


	47. Thrawntine

**ERRATUM :**

 **Voici (normalement) un lien fonctionnel pour le Palpatartine du #45 :** **i. imgur .com (/) rtYhm7w .jpg**

* * *

 **À l'occasion de la sortie de la première issue des comics "Thrawn" aux États-Unis (adaptations du roman du même nom), qui s'effectue en ce jour de St-Valentin, voici un petit Thranto supplémentaire (xD) sans prétention, sinon celle de vous faire passer un bon moment.**

* * *

 **Texte n°47**

 **Thrawntine**

(Contraction de "Thrawn" et "Valentine"... La faute à une personne qui disait que la St-Valentin de cette année serait placée sous le signe de Thrawn !)

* * *

Thrawn s'était laissé guider par Eli à travers les rues de Coruscant, plaçant toute sa confiance dans son compagnon humain.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque celui-ci poussa les portes d'un petit café... entièrement décoré de la couleur rose. De petits confettis cœurs volèrent autour d'eux alors qu'ils entraient, et un droïde serveur tout aussi rose les mena à une table couverte de dentelles.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? murmura le Chiss, stupéfait.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à toi aussi, lui répondit Eli le plus naturellement du monde.

Thrawn le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Ce jour est officiellement reconnu comme le jour des "amoureux", lui expliqua rapidement son compagnon. Et de l'amour. C'est pour ça que...

Il indiqua d'un geste large la décoration du café.

\- Ils en ont peut-être fait un peu trop, cela dit, avoua Eli. Bref. Il est de tradition d'offrir des cadeaux à l'être aimé. Comme je ne savais pas très bien quoi t'acheter... j'ai préféré t'inviter à un rendez-vous en tête à tête.

\- Vos coutumes me paraissent de plus en plus étranges au fil du temps, alors que ce devrait être le contraire, affirma le Chiss.

* * *

 **Bon, j'avoue mon crime : Eli Vanto est franchement OOC ici (à part pour son côté "je dois toujours tout t'expliquer"), mais n'est-ce pas là le but du crack ? Non ? Vous pensiez que voir Thrawn dans un décor aussi... hum... bref... étai suffisant pour la parodie ? x')**


	48. Compilation petites choses diverses (2)

" **L'enfermement à la maison mène à l'ennui. L'ennui mène à l'ordinateur. L'ordinateur mène au crack." (Maître Yoda... enfin je crois)**

* * *

 **Texte n°48**

 **Compilation de petites choses diverses (#2)**

* * *

 _Viiiioum, viiiiioum..._ font les OVNI qui passent au-dessus de mes textes. Et lorsqu'ils décident de se poser pour nous dire bonjour... c'est là que les choses se compliquent et deviennent franchement bizarres.

* * *

4 – Père au foyer

Headcanon assumé. Univers alternatif où Anakin Skywalker quitte les Jedi avant de devenir Sith (et disons qu'on s'en fout bien de ce qui arrive à Palpatine et à la République, parce que je veux qu'Anakin soit heureux MAIS que Sidious soit heureux aussi, donc j'en parle pas volontairement).

Dans cette situation, Anakin endosse le rôle de père au foyer, parce qu'il est moderne, aime ses enfants et Padmé travaille. Paradoxe notable avec sa précédente peur du babysitting xD

* * *

5 – Regain de bon sens ?

\- Tu n'es _rien_. Mais pas pour moi.

Drôle d'instant pour Rey. Elle aurait juré qu'elle aurait pu définitivement tomber amoureuse de Kylo, malgré ses mots durs. Mais quelque part, au fond d'elle, une part de bon sens reprit ses esprits, et la jeune femme se rendit compte que Ren avait d'habiles aptitudes à l'absence de respect.

Elle considéra régler ses comptes avec lui...

Puis, aussi soudainement que ce bon sens était réapparu, accompagné d'un regain de respect pour elle-même – tout disparut. Rey cessa de réfléchir et se laissa proie à un prédateur abusif.

Parce que, rhooo, quand même, le pauvre Ben Solo avait tellement souffert... que ça justifiait ses horreurs et ses paroles destinées à la faire littéralement tomber.

* * *

 **Sorry not sorry. Reylo c'est quand même le ship abusif par excellence. Une honte que l'on soit au seuil de la canonisation... dans cette franchise qui encourage la place des femmes en tête d'affiche depuis toujours... Mais bon, faut bien faire rêver les adolescentes, maintenant qu'on s'est occupé de fidéliser les nostalgiques de la trilogie originale, et les enfants qui sont content du final de "Rebels" (quelle aberration).**


	49. Ronron-thérapie

**Le titre chelou de ce texte est inspiré d'un reportage que j'ai vu à la télé il y a trèèèès longtemps, sur la thérapie grâce aux chats, et évidemment le nom m'est resté car bizarre et marrant :p**

 **Et le texte lui-même est inspiré d'une soirée passée sur YouTube à regarder les chats les plus stupides de la planète xD Je me suis dit que ce serait le genre d'activité qui remonterait le moral des soldats clones ^.^'**

* * *

 **Texte n°49**

 **Ronron-thérapie**

* * *

La Guerre des Clones. Il n'y avait bien que les droïdes qui n'en souffraient pas. Et, bien qu'elle ait des répercussions sur de nombreux êtres vivants aux quatre coins de la galaxie, ceux qui étaient le plus affectés étaient bien évidemment les soldats clones, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui vivaient aussi près du front.

La 501ème, compagnie d'élite, n'échappait pas à la règle. Heureusement, comme dans beaucoup de groupes de clones, l'ambiance était conviviale – et leurs supérieurs Jedi étaient géniaux.

La Commandante Tano avait initié le mouvement lors d'un moment de détente. Les soldats s'étaient alors agglutinés autour d'elle, les yeux rivés sur son datapad, sentant la tension s'échapper alors que le bêtisier vidéo de chats avançait. Il était alors devenu habituel pour tout le monde de prendre des pauses telles que celle-ci, individuelles ou collectives. La thérapie par le rire.

Le Général Skywalker était celui qui avait fait passer cette tendance à la vitesse supérieure. Un beau jour, il convoqua ses troupes pour un briefing collectif.

\- Messieurs, commença-t-il solennellement. J'ai quelque chose pour vous, aujourd'hui, et je pense que vous allez apprécier cette surprise, continua-t-il avec un large sourire. Approchez donc de cette large boîte posée à côté de moi.

Lorsque le couvercle s'ouvrit, ils découvrirent... dix chatons, de toutes les couleurs, miaulant d'une façon absolument mignonne et irrésistible.

\- À votre tour de publier des vidéos drôles de ces bestioles, si l'occasion venait à se présenter, conclut Anakin en riant.

\- Oui, monsieur ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix, se mettant au garde-à-vous. Merci, monsieur !

Thérapie par le rire et ronron-thérapie se mélangèrent à bord du croiseur, avec ces boules de poils souvent collées à eux et ronronnant à tout va.

* * *

 **Oh... On s'approche drôlement vite du cinquantième texte... Faudra que je réfléchisse à quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour marquer le coup ;)**


	50. Libérés, délivrés

**ET VOICI LA CINQUANTIÈME ! Comme promis, c'est quelque chose de bien spécial... préparé avec soin rien que pour vous... sur une idée originale de Leia22...**

 **À lire absolument avec le fond musical de "Libérée délivrée" by la Reine des Neiges ;) ;)**

* * *

 **Texte n°50**

 **Libérés, délivrés**

* * *

Libérés, délivrés  
La Force a brisé nos chaînes  
Libérés, délivrés  
Le Côté Obscur est tout puissant

Les ténèbres s'installent doucement dans la galaxie  
Les Sith sont Chanceliers à leur tour  
Un Empire en construction  
Leur place est là depuis toujours

L'obscurité qui hurle en nous ne pense qu'à demain  
Elle est bien trop forte  
Nous avons lutté, en vain

« Cache ton pouvoir, n'en parle pas  
Fais attention, le secret survivra  
Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments  
De sentiments »

Libérés, délivrés  
La Force a brisé nos chaînes  
Libérés, délivrés  
Le Côté Obscur est tout puissant  
Et le voilà !  
Oui, il est là !  
Libérés, délivrés  
L'Empereur Palpatine est pour nous le prix de la liberté

« Quand on prend de la hauteur  
Tout semble insignifiant  
La tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur  
M'ont quittées depuis longtemps »

Nous pouvons enfin respirer dans cette étendue de ténèbres  
Adieu la Lumière et les Jedi  
Nous préférons notre Obscurité

Libérés, délivrés  
La Force a brisé nos chaînes  
Libérés, délivrés  
Le Côté Obscur est tout puissant  
Et le voilà !  
Oui, il est là !  
Libérés, délivrés  
Darth Sidious est pour nous le prix de la liberté

Ici nous vivons la galaxie que nous avons choisie  
Nous avons lutté pour reconstruire notre Ordre  
Et nous sommes au sommet

Libérés, délivrés  
La Force a brisé nos chaînes  
Libérés, délivrés  
Le Côté Obscur est tout puissant  
Le voilà !  
Il est là !  
Libérés, délivrés  
La victoire est pour nous le prix de la liberté

Libérés !  
Libérés, délivrés !  
Délivrés

* * *

 **C'était, en exclusivité pour "Insolitement vôtre", le nouvel hymne officiel de l'Ordre Sith ! Je souhaitais faire un commentaire de texte, dévoiler quelques secrets d'écriture... ce sera le cas dans le n°51, qui sera le complément parfait de cet hymne :) Cliquez sur "Next" :p**


	51. Bonus 1

**(Le petit " #1 " à côté du mot bonus indique probablement l'apparition d'une nouvelle série interne qui fonctionnera sur le long terme ;D … Et me voilà aussi en train de vous expliquer les Easter Eggs o.o')**

* * *

 **Texte n°51**

 **Bonus (#1)**

 _Secrets d'écriture de "Libérés, délivrés"_

* * *

Aloooors... Je suis censée vous expliquer quelques trucs présents dans le texte précédent... Si on le faisait par ordre de déroulement des vers ?

* * *

1 – La Force a brisé nos chaînes

Dès la deuxième ligne, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de référencer au Code Sith. Techniquement, c'est « Par ma victoire, mes chaînes sont brisées. La Force me libérera. » MAIS. Mais parfois, les références ça s'utilise d'une manière légèrement différente que les phrases originales.

Disons également, en passant, qu'écrire un hymne officiel pour les Sith sans citer leur Code, serait complètement stupide et démontrerait une méconnaissance profonde de l'Ordre, n'ayant effleuré que la surface. Mais c'est plus mon cas... heureusement ? malheureusement ? Je ne saurais dire.

* * *

2 – Les vers entre guillemets

Vous avez probablement remarqué les quelques couplets entourés de _« »_. Avec les paroles originales inchangées à l'intérieur.

C'est normal.

C'est Sidious qui parle à ce moment-là.

On pourrait dire qu'il a un sacré melon de s'exprimer personnellement dans cet hymne, surtout qu'une bonne partie des autres paroles saluent déjà son coup d'État... mais en fait, c'est juste que les paroles originales lui correspondaient tellement bien, que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les modifier. Je les ai donc laissées telles quelles – et c'est bizarre de se dire que les revendications et pensées d'Elsa sont les mêmes que celles de Sidious o.o'

(C'est pas comme si j'avais déjà publié des fanfictions sur Sidious dont les titres sont déjà inspirés des paroles de chansons de la Reine des Neiges * sifflote innocemment *)

* * *

3 – Le ?

 _Et le voilà ! Oui, il est là !_

Mais à qui ou à quoi ce _le_ fait-il référence ?

Ce sont deux vers répétés régulièrement, dans les refrains, et on peut se demander s'ils font référence au Côté Obscur ou à Sidious.

Éclaircissement : ça peut marcher pour les deux xDD

* * *

4 – La victoire

 _La victoire est pour nous le prix de la liberté._

Là aussi, référence nette et claire au Code Sith, aux mêmes phrases que celles citées dans l'explication du petit 1.

* * *

5 – Les refrains différenciés

Trois versions du même refrain. La différence est subtile, mais elle existe volontairement.

 _L'Empereur Palpatine est pour nous le prix de la liberté_ VS _Darth Sidious est pour nous le prix de la liberté_ VS _La victoire est pour nous le prix de la liberté_

Les deux premières versions s'opposent et se complètent à la fois. Palpatine est mentionné d'abord sous son nom et titre publics, une identité avec laquelle il rentrera dans l'histoire officielle de la galaxie. Ensuite, son nom et titre Sith sont utilisés en termes de reconnaissance typique de Sith envers un autre des leurs.

Et évidemment, la dernière version peut enfin s'affranchir de Sidious (puisqu'il est déjà largement remercié) et se recentrer sur le Code.

* * *

 **Première bonne nouvelle de bas de page : Vous aurez la dose (voire même beaucoup plus !) en ce qui concerne ce recueil, sur les prochains jours, parce que j'ai eu une frénésie d'écriture incontrôlable. On se revoit donc très bientôt !**

 **Seconde bonne nouvelle de bas de page :**

Sinon... minuscule auto-promo, hein, on fait comme on peut (merci les fanfictions d'ailleurs)... Depuis hier, mon premier roman auto-édité est disponible auprès du grand public ! Il est intitulé « Le conte sous l'arbre », il est plutôt court (32 pages) mais il raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui se lie d'amitié avec une entité vivant dans le saule pleureur planté dans son jardin. Pour de plus amples informations, je vous invite à consulter ma page Facebook d'auteure **Chrissie Grainger** ou le compte Twitter **ChrissieGrainge** (je mets tous les efforts nécessaires dans le lancement d'un vrai site Internet prochainement). _(Si vous n'êtes pas encore convaincu.e.s, j'ajoute que mes lecteur•rice•s de fanfictions disposent d'une dédicace spéciale dans ce livre :x)_


	52. Café du Côté Obscur (2)

**Après la publication de l'hymne Sith officiel et de son explication, quoi de mieux que de continuer dans la lancée du Côté Obscur ?**

* * *

 **Texte n°52**

 **Café du Côté Obscur (#2)**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, monseigneur ? fit Lillia, serveuse au Café, de l'autre côté du comptoir.

\- Je me laisserais bien tenter par l'une de vos nouvelles "Glaces du Pouvoir", lui répondit Darth Sidious.

\- Quels parfums ?

\- Chocolat, menthe et vanille.

\- Avec de la chantilly ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Quel dosage de celle-ci ?

\- Beaucoup, interrompit une voix derrière le Sith. Genre beaucoup. Il adore ça, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

\- Effectivement, Eliane, dit Sidious en se retournant vers elle. Mais tu ne me crois pas capable de passer une commande complète par moi-même ?

Offensée, Eliane lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tiens, conclut-elle lorsque la "Glace du Pouvoir" arriva devant le Sith, mange ta chantilly, ça te mettra peut-être d'une meilleure humeur.

* * *

 **Ouch. Ne jamais vexer une fanwarrior, Palpy, c'est la règle d'or, comment as-tu pu l'oublier ?!**


	53. Café du Côté Obscur (3)

**Oh allez, maintenant que la machine est bien partie, ce serait dommage de l'arrêter, non ?**

* * *

 **Texte n°53**

 **Café du Côté Obscur (#3)**

* * *

Assis ce soir-là dans un coin renfoncé du Café, Darth Sidious paraissait inhabituellement fébrile. Eliane le remarqua dès qu'elle arriva.

\- Oohh, mon doudou a l'air stressé, minauda-t-elle en passant un bras autour des épaules du Sith. Viens là que je te fasse un câlin pour te détendre.

\- Eliane ! ronchonna-t-il en la repoussant d'un geste brusque. Pas en public ! Tu vas ruiner ma Sith-crédibilité !

* * *

" **Sith-crédibilité" = référence non-dissimulée à "street-credibility" xD**


	54. Café du Côté Obscur (4)

**Une dernière scène du Café pour la route...**

* * *

 **Texte n°54**

 **Café du Côté Obscur (#4)**

* * *

\- _I'm a sadic girl, in a sadic woooorld ! Life in sadic, it's fantastic !_

Cette reprise soudaine et très sonore d'une air célèbre provenait d'une Darth Nimial hurlant, les bras en l'air, debout sur sa chaise, dansant... et visiblement bourrée.

\- Tiens, regarde, commenta Lizzie le plus normalement du monde, quelques tables plus loin. Les videurs n'ont pas trop traîné, aujourd'hui.

Eliane, attablée avec elle, regardait l'armée de droïdes-videurs s'occuper du cas de la Sith.

\- Ils ont dû finir par développer un algorithme qui prédit les seuils d'alcoolémie de Nimial... Ils doivent avoir tellement de données, depuis le temps...

* * *

 **La parodie de "Barbie Girl" ne vient pas de moi, mais d'un vieux message privé de Big-crazy-mofo (je vous le dis tout de suite : OUI j'ai fait de l'archéologie dans ma boîte de MPs ces dernières semaines xDD).**

Sinon... minuscule auto-promo, hein, on fait comme on peut (merci les fanfictions d'ailleurs)... Depuis hier, mon premier roman auto-édité est disponible auprès du grand public ! Il est intitulé « Le conte sous l'arbre », il est plutôt court (32 pages) mais il raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui se lie d'amitié avec une entité vivant dans le saule pleureur planté dans son jardin. Pour de plus amples informations, je vous invite à consulter ma page Facebook d'auteure **Chrissie Grainger** ou le compte Twitter **ChrissieGrainge** (je mets tous les efforts nécessaires dans le lancement d'un vrai site Internet prochainement). _(Si vous n'êtes pas encore convaincu.e.s, j'ajoute que mes lecteur•rice•s de fanfictions disposent d'une dédicace spéciale dans ce livre :x)_


	55. Compilation petites choses diverses (3)

**Le changement, c'est maintenant ! … Hmpf. Peut-être que ce slogan politique légendaire trouvera enfin une application concrète dans ce recueil... Délaissons donc le Café du Côté Obscur pour une Compilation de drôles d'idées !**

* * *

 **Texte n°55**

 **Compilation de petites choses diverses (#3)**

* * *

6 – Température

Drôle de mission... totalement incompatible avec sa constitution...

Même mentalement, Thrawn suffoquait dans son cheminement de pensées – conscientes ou inconscientes.

En même temps, quelle idée d'envoyer un officier biologiquement paré contre le froid, sur une planète sableuse chauffée par _deux_ soleils ?

Les Chiss pouvaient faire face au froid, survivaient très bien dans des environnements tempérés, mais leur métabolisme surchauffait vite. Ils transpiraient peu. Cela ne leur permettait pas de réguler leur température sous des assauts extérieurs de chaleur.

Thrawn vit sa vision se brouiller... et Eli Vanto le rattrapa tant bien que mal dans sa chute brutale vers l'inconscience.

 _Tant bien que mal_ , oui, compte tenu de leur différence de corpulence. Le frêle Eli maintint tant bien que mal le grand et musclé Thrawn.

* * *

7 – HoloNet artistique

Eli Vanto avait découvert avec effroi que l'HoloNet comptait une chaîne _entière_ consacrée à l'art. Avec effroi, oui, car à ce moment-là, Thrawn se tenait à côté de lui.

Le Chiss avait semblé avoir bugué et lui avait très certainement arraché la télécommande des mains pour l'empêcher de continuer à zapper au hasard.

Ensuite, il s'était avéré impossible d'éloigner le regard de l'alien de l'écran. Toute son attention s'était focalisée sur les différents reportages traitant de peinture, street art, photographie, sculpture... Eli avait fini par quitter la pièce, découragé, mais surtout peu amateur de ce type de programmes.

Finalement, seules les obligations militaires s'avérèrent suffisantes pour reconcentrer Thrawn sur la réalité. Sinon, durant tout son temps libre, il gardait ses yeux rouges rivés sur la diffusion de cette chaîne.

* * *

8 – T-shirt à message

Sa tenue "décontractée, civile et passe-partout" comportait un t-shirt à message qui fleurait bon le style vestimentaire hipster.

Anakin riait sous cape chaque fois qu'Obi-Wan portait ce t-shirt _"Always take the high ground"_. Le contraste était saisissant avec ses tenues de Jedi habituelles.

Anakin... Si seulement il savait... Si seulement il pouvait voir l'avenir... Il rigolerait beaucoup moins.

* * *

9 – Crottes de nez

 _Les personnages de la "postlogie" (les guillemets sont importants parce que ces films m'écœurent) seront ici rabaissés au point de se retrouver dans une crèche. Mais au moins, ça reste mignon, un bébé... enfin, jusqu'à un certain point..._

La toute petite Rey était arrivée à la crèche ce matin-là en affichant sa bonne humeur habituelle. Elle s'était précipitée à quatre pattes vers Finn et Poe, ses deux meilleurs amis, qui avaient souri en la voyant arriver, et tendu un jouet.

La petite fille s'était amusée toute la matinée calmement, sans accrocs, sans bouger de place.

Bébé Kylo avait passé un début de matinée bien moins sympathique. D'abord, il avait piqué une crise au moment de quitter sa mère, et Leia était repartie en pleurant presque autant que son fils. Ensuite, après avoir séché ses larmes, il avait souhaité s'intégrer au groupe composé de Hux et de Phasma. Ils le rejettèrent.

Il déambula dans la crèche toute la matinée, triste, sans amis. La colère monta en lui et explosa quand il remarqua la gentille Rey riant avec ses deux amis. Douce comme elle l'était, la petite fille n'avait pourtant pas voulu de lui non plus, quelques jours auparavant.

Il s'approcha d'elle en fourrageant avec ses petits doigts dans son nez... et lui jeta une énorme crotte dans la figure alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

Rey pleura, appela ses parents tout en repoussant les bras de la puéricultrice, et Kylo se fit enguirlander après qu'il en eut rajouté une couche en se moquant d'elle avec son vocabulaire limité.

Les remontrances n'arrangèrent pas son humeur, et il passa le reste de la journée en retrait, triste et en colère à la fois.

* * *

 **Oh... J'allais dire que j'avais pas été très méchante avec ces persos, mais au final bébé Kylo me fait de la peine... surtout parce que personne, même pas les adultes, ne semble se soucier qu'il reste tout seul toute la matinée, alors qu'il a quoi, 2 ans maximum.**

Sinon... minuscule auto-promo, hein, on fait comme on peut (merci les fanfictions d'ailleurs)... Depuis hier, mon premier roman auto-édité est disponible auprès du grand public ! Il est intitulé « Le conte sous l'arbre », il est plutôt court (32 pages) mais il raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui se lie d'amitié avec une entité vivant dans le saule pleureur planté dans son jardin. Pour de plus amples informations, je vous invite à consulter ma page Facebook d'auteure **Chrissie Grainger** ou le compte Twitter **ChrissieGrainge**... et le site Internet dédié est enfin à flots, depuis le milieu d'après-midi, c'est **chrissie-grainger.e (-) mon site .com** (détournez évidemment la censure). _(Si vous n'êtes pas encore convaincu.e.s, j'ajoute que mes lecteur•rice•s de fanfictions disposent d'une dédicace spéciale dans ce livre :x)_


End file.
